The Noose's Hymn
by Yamiga
Summary: He stands on the table top, feeling some type of comfort and attempting to find peace for the hole in his heart. Memories of Harry flood his mind as he fastens the noose around his neck. Who would love Draco? He is doing a everyone favour by just leaving.
1. The Noose's Hymn

He stands on the white wooden stool fixed properly on the table top. As he takes short yet steady breathes, he fixes his gave to outside, or the sun more specifically. Something that lit a light in his heart, something that could keep on living no matter what people thought. He bites his lip as he thinks of his life, nothing more nothing less. He knew what they thought of him afterwards and figured it'd be better for him to do them a huge favour.

In his train of thought, he feels some type of envy…envy for something he never was or never had. Perhaps the envy for the sun who could show his face without anyone thinking poorly of him. The sun brought life, and never death, something the two didn't have in common. The sun was something that could offer hope, strength and love…Potter.

Yes, Potter resembled the sun in his eyes…something everyone loved and yearned for. What does that make him then? After all, he loved the sun just as well, perhaps even more…but what does it matter? He doesn't deserve to be anything, so he willfully pushes those thoughts out of his head. Would the sun, as loving as it is, ever accept someone like him?

He felt his heart sink as he pictured Harry standing right there at his own funeral, crying as he sees the dead cadaver, but of course, that is only his fantasy. Harry could never love him, at all, not even the slightest bit.

His focus is not on the window this time, but on an object in front of him. A circle, a loop, a rope, a noose. The thing that could take all of his pain away, and it sits right in front of him. He stares at it as it idly hovers near him, barely touching his nose. In one leap, everything will be gone, a leap of faith.

As he thinks of this, the sudden burst of fear and regret fill his mind. Did he want to end it all so quickly? Images of the god forsaken Potter rush through his mind, urging him to stop and turn back and telling him there is still someone who cares. Of course, stubbornness gets the best of him as he mentally curses feeling tears fall from his face.

"Harry is in love with Ginny…not me..." He says to himself as his arms automatically reach for the noose. "Who'd ever love me…" He says, letting tears roll freely from his face as he fixes the noose around his neck.

The window is wide open, allowing a sweet cool breeze the blow inside, causing him to form a grin on his face.

He hears faint footsteps running somewhere, obviously not towards him. He smiles at the thump of the wooden stool as it hits the ground underneath him.

Gravity releases him, no longer bounding him to reality. His feet neglect the table top as they dangle about three feet above the ground. He feels his own precious life slipping from him but wants to laugh at the thought.

His life isn't precious to anybody, and now…he's out of every ones way.

His eyes slowly begin to close as he stares at the last glimpse of outside. Before they can fully close, or before he can fully die, the door behind him swings open.

He sees nothing but the radiant sun and hears nothing but the frantic voice from the door, calling his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty sad right? Anyway, if people like this story I'll be sure to make a sequel for the ones wondering what happens next. If you like it, please don't be shy, by all means, favourite it!<strong>

**Remember though, I own non of these characters, they belong to J.K.R, my writing idol! Also, id's say a song to listen to is Life in Technicolour! **


	2. Summary

**Thank you all for reading the story, adding it and me to your favourites! **

**It means a lot to me, and I want everyone who read this to know they're apart of it. **

**Now, to the story matters...you wanted to know who called his name.**

**Let me start was, that was a prologue to something more.**

**It wouldn't make sense for me to start there, now would it?**

**So I'll do this**

**I will write leading up to Draco's suicide, and then after I finally make it to the suicide, I'll then start a sequel, and you can read it. Now, in order to be in sync with everything you need to continue reading the story because key events in here foreshadow who the voice belongs to...if Draco and Harry ever get together again, and most importantly, if Draco survives.**

**Once again thank you, and I promise not to fail you guys!**


	3. Sympathy

Worn blue eyes look idly toward the stone ground as the owner is position steadily on a bench outside of a court room down in the basements of the ministry. He feels some type of defeat as he looks at his arm, embedded with the almost faded picture of the dark mark. Thank God that all was over, but now…time to face the bigger things.

The reason to while he still remains on the bench is a mystery. He's had his hearing about three hours prior to his seating on the bench. He reflects on everything that was said, finding the whole situation troublesome and unnecessary.

The word 'Hogwarts' pounds through his head. The place where he basically was banished from, the place where he is sure to be hated, he must now go back.

On the bright side, he didn't have to stay there for long, non of them did. As far as he was concerned, it was only his last year, but he'd have to bare their stares and whispers. And most of all, he'd have to face the Golden Trio, more specifically...Harry Potter.

He'd have to face the fact that he'd always be better in every way and people would love him in a way they'd never love Draco. What does he care? As long as people let him be, what would he have to worry?

In his thought process, the door to the courtroom opens and the judge walks out. She gives Draco a disgusted glance while passing by.

"Why are you still here Malfoy?" She asks in an accusing voice.

He sighs, reluctant to look at her.

"Is it against the law for me to sit, or am I going to be charged with that as well?" Draco asks, slowly rising. The woman crosses her arms in an offended gesture.

"You watch yourself Malfoy because I can have you thrown into Azkaban quicker than you'll be able to brew up a smart ass remark." She says, and with that storms off. He stays on the bench until the rest of the court exits, and then he decides it's time to go home.

* * *

><p>His walk home weighed less than his walk to his hearing. As long as he's not sent to Azkaban. He'd been told not to harm any students, and it's not like he'd want to be around them.<p>

Being secluded was his hope and prayer. He didn't want them to see him, at all.

Upon arriving home, he sees his mother frantically walking through the house going back and forth as if something is wrong.

He hesitates to ask, not wanting to ruin her train of thought and figures it would be beneficial to the situation.

"Mum," He starts, diverting her attention.

"Oh Draco!" She says rushing towards her son, embracing him and making sure not to let him go.

"Everything went fine, if you want to know." He says, backing up, clearly not wanting to receive any physical contact.

He frowns as he sees her troubled face, but chooses to side step her and continue on to his room. He passes the piano, located beside the stair case, and then his father's room and is reluctant to enter at the sound of the heavy breathing.

Shortly after the end of the war, Lucius had fallen ill with a sickness that the two didn't think was to ill. Needless to say, neither did Lucius until he noticed things weren't right.

First, it was the blood that he'd cough up, then it became more severe when he'd vomit blood. Holding his food down had become a problem, walking, even with the assistance of a cane seemed to be a problem.

It wasn't until he went to sleep one night and didn't wake up the next morning and that was a month ago. Both Narcissa and Draco searched aimlessly for an explanation but could find one.

Doctors had been back and forth to the Malfoy manner, claiming the illness is beyond them. Narcissa took their word for it, but Draco didn't.

He knew they lied, and would rather prefer his father dead. But what could he do about it?

So Draco doesn't step foot into his fathers layer, but proceeds to his own where he finds his bed much more interesting than anything else at the moment.

As he lays down, he remembers school will start in two and a half months and he knew the amount of people betting if he'd be there or not.

* * *

><p>That night, he fights the urge to get up and walk or to go to sleep. Do to his current situation, sleep wouldn't do him much good, so walking it is.<p>

He makes sure he is quiet, going past his parents room and on the stair case. After reaching the bottom for, he passes by the graceful instrument, sitting there and waiting for its master to use it once again.

Draco sighs, knowing he'd been gone for a time, and most likely was never coming back.

In away, Draco easily could relate to this wooden instruments loneliness. The feeling of not being understood the way it should've been.

The feeling of wanting that touch by the one you love, just to be played with by the one you love, aggressively or thoughtfully.

He sits on the stool, slowly positioning himself to where he faces the keys. He raises his fingers and pretends to play a song, not wanting to wake his parents.

* * *

><p>The next day, he finds himself walking to a familiar shop, expecting to receive a hateful welcome.<p>

He places his hand on the door knob and twists it, inhaling as he steps in.

Before he even gets halfway in, he is met by a blow pushing him all the way out, and a tight embrace around his waist.

He looks down and lets a smile creep its way to his face.

"Daphne..." He starts, wrapping his arms around her.

Daphne Greengrass and a few others occupied themselves at a shop during the summer. The shop was nearly a cheaper place for the average witch or wizard to occupy themselves at or shop.

Because it wasn't heard of, rarely any customers came, allowing Draco to stay there most of the day with out working there.

Daphne, Blaise and Pansy had worked there as front desk men, or often they'd bee seen sweeping the grounds, along with another young girl, someone Draco knew very well.

Helena was her name, and often times she'd be seen around Daphne at school, mostly lunch. For being a Gryffindor and hanging around with Slytherians, Draco knew she had to be brave from the very start.

"You! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Please tell me you're finishing our last year at Hogwarts!" Daphne says pulling him in, and as usually, no one is there except for Draco and the rest of the employees.

He sees Blaise spinning around in the chair behind the desk and gives him a half smile. Blaise quickly stands up, running to the back of the store, returning with both Pansy and Helena.

Before he is given a change to speak, he is tackled with hugs from both Helena and Pansy. Blaise rubs his back, signifying they are still friends.

"Give him some space girls." Blaise says in a mocking tone.

"I just haven't seen him in a long time!" Helena says, backing up behind Pansy.

Daphne sighs, walking to the back, grabbing a long broom and beginning to sweep their area. "You didn't answer my question..." She says, sweeping past the four.

"Are you finishing up Hogwarts?"

"Please say yes!" Pansy says with a bright exclamation on her face.

He nods, but is reluctant to speak as he hears the door open.

He turns around quickly as he hears a trio of laughter, none other than the golden trio, of course and Ginny walks with them as well.

Draco had a sense of happiness before they had come, and really, he isn't ready for their critisizm. "Hello!" Helena says with a greeting as she would for any customers. Draco wouldn't expect anything less, after all..she is helping him.

While she talks to the three, he decides to evade any conversation and leaves through the back door. Helena smiles as she hears him exit.

"Was that Draco?" A very confused Harry asks.

"If it is, to hell with it." Ron says, breaking from the group.

Helena rolls her eyes, not wanting Pansy to hear and hex the three.

As Draco walks back toward the front of the store, he is clearly visible through the window. Pansy begins to question if he even thought of an escape route.

Heromione nudges Harry's sweater pointing at Draco through the window.

"It's rude to point and stare." Pansy says, labeling some items in another isle.

Harry ignores the comment, feeling the two, meaning he and Draco, have some unsettled business. Memories of a short yet meaningful past flood his mind causing him to automatically turn towards the door and leave, chasing after Malfoy.

At the first sight of it, Ginny grabs Harry's arm shaking her head.

"Let him be, he'll only complain to his father. Besides, why would you want to be seen with anyone like him." She says.

From behind them, Ron agrees.

"Little Bastard..." He says, crossing his arms. "He'll get what's coming to him, right Harry?"

Doubtfully Harry nods, not meaning it though, still having feeling for Draco.

Heromione says nothing, feeling some pity for him.

Meanwhile, the employees fight the urge to yell at both Weasly siblings and are happy once the four leave the shop.

Blaise let's out a large sigh as he sees them walking off.

"You know them Helen?" Blaise asks.

"Yes, we're friends...but recently, I've only been in close contact with Heromione...since we're both muggle born. I'm glad Draco didn't hear what they had to say."

Helena says resting on the ground near the front desk, looking back as she hears Pansy laughing.

"What?" Blaise asks.

"Nothing, I just got carried away and put charmed fire crackers in their bags, looks like they won't be coming back here." She says, causing the others to laugh.

Outside, sitting quietly near the entrance hidden from customers is Draco, who smiles, knowing he has friends like them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for liking my story, reviewing and making it your favourites! I don't own what J.K.R does, only my OC's.<strong>


	4. Unlikely yet true Friend

**Before you get and Ideas ladies and gents, this is NOT a Hermione and Draco pairing.**

* * *

><p>On days, where he felt troubled, Draco finds himself sitting in his father's room attempting to talk to him. The man's lively, yet dormant face never failed to show signs of being troubled, and on to often worried. Draco knew his father was listening, and he found comfort. His mother had cared for them both greatly, she'd been trying her best, and Draco would assure her that everything was fine. He'd lie to her, but sometimes, it was best to lie in his type of situations.<p>

More and more he'd make visits to the familiar shop, visiting with his friends who complained about not getting paid enough. Draco had said that they deserved it, after all…he was their only customer. Because of previous events of placing fire crackers into their bags, Ginny, Harry nor Ron had made themselves known around the shop.

Lately though, Hermione had dropped by to talk to Helena and shop, ignoring the stares from the other three Slytherin customers. She'd seen Draco, but didn't know what to say to him. Many would think she thought coldly of him, like many others, but no… she was sheepish around him, more curious than angry. Every one could agree she'd hated him directly after the war, but seeing his sorrowful face, made her grow a type of pity.

She didn't talk about it around Ron or Harry, never the less think of it around Ginny who clings so much to Harry, as if to make Malfoy jealous. Many didn't know Draco's feeling towards Potter, but if ever the secrets got into the wrong hands, he's in for a world of hurt.

Hermione knew all too well. Simple things the young Malfoy did let her know. She noted that he had a touch of feminine to him, which explained the way he looked and moved when ever Harry was in sight, or how he'd dodge behind the counter at a glimpse of Ginny. Jealousy, and it really made him more human he'd intended to be.

Anyway, that day the shop ran at its normal pace with about one customer (not counting Draco) who sat there reading her book and minding her business. Granger sits down on the floor next to an aisle, reading a casual hexing and alchemy book, getting a head start on the year to come. Draco, intended to visit the store and do nothing, but was greatly outnumbered, so instead, he wears the shop uniform, and sweeps the ground.

He passes Granger but tries his best not to focus on her, nor gather her attention. In fact, he pulls his hat over his eyes to avoid her gaze.

As he nears her, she places her book down and back on the shelf, she stands, and stares right at him. Not knowing how to react, he turns the other way grunting as she pulls on his sleeve. For a while, she questions her own motives as he turns around, but comes to an ease as she stares into his eyes.

"Granger?" He asks, pulling his sleeve away. She notices a difference in his voice, yet what could she expect, he's still traumatized.

"I was wondering…" She starts. "I was wondering if you're returning to Hogwarts." Draco laughs as he continues to sleep, brewing an answer.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? With the Weasley's and Potter? You all can discuss how you'll beat the shit out of me when I return." He says, sounding angry at the end as he aggressively sweeps. "What's her name, Ginny? She can mock me, am I right Granger? That's your plan, to make my life a living hell next month." Draco continues, moving out of the aisle onto the next.

Hermione feels a ball of heat erupt in her stomach as she sees him walk away. "Can I tell you anything without you attacking me!" She asks, chasing after him seeing it's obvious he's trying to ignore her.

He hums to himself as she rants out loud, only to hear her scream his name, his full name in a very high pitched manner. This causes him to drop the broom and turn around with his arms crossed.

"What Granger, you think your such a know it all! I am returning to Hogwarts, but I do not wish to discuss it_" "I'm happy for you." She says, cutting him off, much to his surprise. "Maybe if you weren't so _stubborn_, you could see past previous events!" She yells, raising her voice at him turning on her heel towards the opposite direction.

He'd been too hard on her, and she showed it by the way she slammed the door behind her, not giving Blaise a chance to yell 'Have a nice day.' He sighs, and continues to sweep observing the book she's left on the shelf. Placing the broom down, he bends over and picks the book up, walking it to the front desk.

"She left it." Draco says, placing it on top of the check out desk. Pansy sits there, spinning in her chair a few times before grabbing it and looking at it. "What do you want me to do with it, put it back?" She asks, looking at him.

"I think she wants it, does she come here often?" He asks, jumping up and sitting 'on the desk top. From the back, Daphne comes from behind Pansy, taking the book out of her hands. "Granger, she brings comes to read this every single day , why she hasn't bought it remains a mystery." She concludes, tossing the book back towards Draco.

"It's a book on Hexing, being apart of Gryffindor, I don't think she'd want people to know she reads the book, that's why she comes alone." Helena says coming from the store bathroom with a toilet cleaner.

"I don't understand why I clean if no one shows up." She says, returning to the bathroom and finishing her duty. Draco holds the book firmly in his hand. "She wants the book….I know she does." He says, reaching into his pocket taking out a wad of gold coins.

"I'll buy it for her."

* * *

><p>Days pass and the young Granger ceases to return to the shop, later known as <em>St. Michael's <em>according to Helena, and Blaise passed it on as a muggle thing. Sadly, Lucius hadn't shown signs of getting better, and he hadn't responded too many of the tests. Draco could easily tell his mother was trying to stay strong and not to break down in front of him, but he knew when he'd left to go off…she'd breakdown.

Lately, either Pansy, Blaise, Daphne or Helena would come to visit, just to help Narcissa out. She didn't mind, in fact, she was happy to see that Draco had friends that didn't ridicule him.

The summer couldn't last forever and Draco simply dreaded the thought of school starting again. Even with the comfort of his friends, things were still going to be hard.

That day, his group decided to go into town searching for some new school supplies, but he decided to stay and man the shop not wanting to be seen just yet.

* * *

><p>He sits in the front desk, expecting no customers. Occasionally, he'll stand and browse through the few aisles, looking at the numerous amounts of potions on the shelves, spell books and herbs. Of course, those weren't the only things. There were wands present, but because people went to <strong>Dygon Alley <strong>no one really stopped by their shop, so one could say they had all the unused material for themselves.

After making sure no one is looking, Draco takes one from the shelf and holds it In his hand, giving it a great swing. Any new witch or wizard could've blown a hole through the store but not him, a few papers came out of place, nothing more. He places it back and begins to browse through in the spell section, taking an old dusty book from the shelf.

He opens it, coughing a bit as he does. He look behind the front cover, raising an eye brow at the strange text.

"_Remember,_" He starts, getting closer. "_Remember, most loving Virgin Mary, never was it heard?" _He asks himself in confusion, nearly closing the book.

"_That anyone to turn to you for help, was left un aided."_ A voice from behind him picks up and as he turns to face her, it's revealed that she's Hermione. "_Inspired by this confidence, though burden by my sins, I run to your protection, for you are my mother. Mother of the word of God, do not despise my words of pleading but be merciful and hear my prayer…amen._" Hermione ends doing something even more confusing that Draco doesn't understand.

"What is that?" He says, referring to the prayer and her sign of the cross. "My religion, I am a muggle." She retorts, walking to her familiar spot. "Tsk." Draco says, quickly nearing the desk watching as Hermione searches for her book.

"Did someone buy it?" She asks, walking to the front desk. Draco chuckles, quickly pulling it from under the counter and surprising her. "Looking for this?" He asks pleased as she runs and takes it from him.

"Did you…hold it for me?" Hermione asks feeling sheepish as he nods. "I bought it for you, it's yours, keep it." Draco replies, sitting down.

For a while, there is nothing but a silence as Draco attempts to avoid her glare. "Thank you, I couldn't buy this book by myself…come on." Hermione says placing the book in her purse while reaching over the desk, grabbing Malfoy's arm.

"Granger…" Draco says, yanking his arm back. "I don't want to be seen." He adds in an all-out seriousness.

"I just want to take you out for a while; we don't have to be in a place full of people, perhaps a pub." She says coaxing him. After countless times of him denying, Draco finally abides to her will, closing up shop and heading out.

As promised, she takes him to some pub where hardly anyone is about. The two order a soft brandy each and begin to talk of casual things, starting out small. Draco is surprised to see the amount of interest she takes in him. She stares at him but not the way others would instead, there is a curious gleam in her eyes. That's Granger for you, and Draco knows it all too well.

While she is in the middle of discussing they numerous amounts of hex's in the book, he raises his hand for a turn to speak in which she obliges to.

"Granger…" He starts, placing his beverage on the table. "What is your true motive behind this?" For a while there is silence as he looks into her eyes. She tries to avoid his gaze but fails to do so. "If you want the truth, I'm just rather interested in you," She starts being a hundred percent honest. "You've changed Draco, this isn't the first time since, and that happened, that I've seen you. I mean, it's not that I miss how you use to act but…it's hard to explain. Ron, Harry and Ginny would kill me if they knew I was here!" Hermione finishes, taking large gulps of her brandy.

"With me of all people." Draco adds, taking smaller sips.

* * *

><p>After the day at the pub, Hermione never ceased to visit St. Michael's. She became tight with everyone else and felt welcomed. She was free to practice spells, hex's, and curses without the rest of her brigade yelling at her for it. Even though she didn't look forward to making it a profession, she was very interested in some of the Dark Arts.<p>

Occasionally, Draco would help her perfect many of her spells, curses or hex's by reciting it in a clear tone, or directing a different flick of the wand. He'd taught her easy spells that she didn't even know existed, and that's a lot for her. She credited Draco for being a Dark magician, and he'd credit her for not, being a Dark Witch then about everyone would have a good laugh.

* * *

><p>As the school year approached, more and more people decided to stop by St. Michaels. Hermione had come early to help clean and make sure everything was prepared and then later, sat on the ground behind the front desk, under Draco handing him bags so he could put people's items in them.<p>

That day was one of the days where you felt something was bound to go wrong, and it did, as soon as Potter, Ginny and Ron walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes are locked on Harry for half the time as he tries to conceal his burning desire. Every once in a while, Ginny would shoot a fearless stare, causing him to duck behind the counter.<p>

As he studies the way Harry walks, talks, moves anything, something tugs his pant leg causing him to kneel down.

"Hermione?" He asks looking down at her. "Go talk to him!" She coaxes trying not to draw attention. "No! If you haven't noticed, he's with your boyfriends sister!" Draco replies, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

At that moment, there is a fist slammed on the desk causing a drink Draco had to fall over and spill on his pants, and on Hermione's head.

"Damn Weasley!" Draco says looking at himself. "Be just a bit more respectful!" Hermione grabs a towel from underneath placing it on his lap making the situation look awkward as a hand comes from under him resting a towel in his crotch.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asks, referring to the last comment. "Tell your father?" She and Ron both have a great laugh, while Harry looks rather saddened, but that is easily replaced as Ginny pulls him into a hug, kissing him right in front of Draco as if to say, 'stay back'.

Hermione sees the distress in Draco's eyes as he turns away for a while trying to regain himself. "Where's Daddy now?" Ginny asks.

Both Harry and Hermione see the hate in Draco's eyes, but it is Hermione who acts upon it. She rises from the desk, taking out her wand pointing it at both Ginny and Ron. "Stupefy!" She yells as the two aimlessly fly back. Harry stands shocked as Hermione grabs Draco's arm and exits the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I own none of J.K.R'S characters, only Helena in here. Remember, this isn't a DM&amp;HG fanfic, it's HP&amp;DM…please review. I hope I spelled Dygon Alley right!<strong>


	5. First leap of faith

"They'll have the lot with me when I get home!" Hermione says as the two resort to sitting under and old grove tree. "You didn't have to do that, I could've handled it." Draco says feeling a bit embarrassed. Hermione grunts a bit, lightly nudging his shoulder. "What are friends for?" She asks, giving him a light hug.

"You should go back," Draco says standing up. "It's not my intention to get you into any trouble." Hermione squints her eyes, grabbing his arm for support as she rises behind him. "You've changed Malfoy, and that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Days pass and Hermione never returns, so Draco assumes she's stopped caring, or she was told not to come back. Either way, she still made his pre-Hogwarts life bearable. Draco was very reluctant to tell his mother of his 'friend' especially because of problems at home, but things started to warm up.<p>

Prior to the incident, the whole group, including Granger discussed visiting the Malfoy house. Hermione didn't think it'd be great for to her visit, after all…her first visit wasn't quite welcoming. Soon enough, her friend had ended up convincing her and she arrived at the manor. Mrs. Malfoy treated her with respect and as an honoured guest, making her feel even more welcomed.

That was days ago and he hardly doubted that he'd see her again.

* * *

><p>The final week of the summer approaches quicker than any of the returning students could imagine. St. Michael's is already filling with last minute shoppers as the staff closes down until the Holidays. Draco is able to point out students who've been to Hogwarts, many don't notice him though, it's not like he'd want them to.<p>

Blaise, Pansy and Helena each attempt to give him advice on how to go unnoticed, but he knows it's impossible. On top of that, matters with Lucius had only been getting worse and he was reluctant at first to go back to school. It seemed to Draco that staying with his mother was the right and the best thing to do, but she disagreed saying she wants to see her only school graduate from Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>From the time he leaves the port and boards the train, he feels nothing but pure tension. Without even looking around, he feels eyes on him life fur on an animal and he knows for a fact people aren't thinking good things. As he makes his way to his familiar seat now at the back of the train, he sees Hermione. A smile grows on his face but is easily vanquished as he sees Ron walking behind her.<p>

Before he can get himself out of trouble, Ron grabs his arm giving him an angry stare. "You stay away from her, Death Eater." He says, quickly shoving past Draco. Hermione doesn't even give him a seconds glance before shoving him, leaving him there to stand feeling betrayed. "Look Malfoy's just been rejected!" Someone yells, causing people to laugh and join in chanting loser.

Before anyone can make more humor of the current situation, Draco retreats to his area of the train and makes sure no one is looking. At that moment, he begins to silently cry to himself feeling like worthless shit. Helena, Blaise nor Pansy has shown, so he assumes they forgot him or just didn't want to be seen with him in public.

Strangely, his stomach begins to growl so he reaches into his bag to pull out some food only to be cut by some paper out of place.

He draws his arm out, looking shocked at the blood and forgetting about his whole situation for a moment as he attempts to fix himself, and then it hits him. He pulls the sheet of paper out fully and begins to slice just the top of his wrist numerous amounts of time so blood can spill out.

It works, the stinging pain diverts his attention until he hears the door swing open. "Draconis Malfoy!" She yells, she being Granger.

To surprised to believe it's her, he allows his arm to be seized and held with a firm grip. "Episkey!" Hermione says, waving her wand over his cuts, smiling as they heal. At that moment, loud footsteps are heard, traveling down the corridor.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this Hermione." Draco begs, grabbing her arm seeing the anger in her face. "I'm sorry," He starts. "I know how dumb it was but I thought…" "I wouldn't come back?" She completes sitting next to him, crossing her arms. "Didn't you read the note in your pocket I gave you?" She asks.

"Note…you didn't…" Draco says, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper clearly reading 'Had to put on an act, talk to you in a sec.'

"I gave it to you when we bumped into each other, and I guess I won't tell but I better not see or hear of you doing it again, do I make myself clear?" Hermione asks, receiving a nod from Draco.

As she rises to leave, both Blaise and Pansy enter the train car sitting down near him, dropping all their belongings. "Helena is with Gryfindor, she had a fit when we told her to stay and nearly punched a boy for insulting you." Blaise says. The three laugh a bit and then the room fills with a familiar silence.

"I'm nervous…" Draco says, really meaning he's scared. "Don't be," Pansy starts. "It'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Tired! Next chapter, things will get much darker and depressing…so be prepared. I don't own what J.K.R does…so anyway, hope you enjoyed and good night.<strong>


	6. Penance on Earth

The dorms were the worst things so far. Every time Draco entered, people would stop whatever they were doing and take the opportunity to just stare at him as he passed. He knew it had to be rehearsed because every day it was done on cue and no one dared to say a word. But he didn't care, it could've been worse they could've bullied him, but they didn't.

Sleep seemed as if it didn't exist, not to Draco at least. He'd find himself often sitting near the window and looking up at the starry sky. No one questions his motives for doing so, or what he gains out of it, they only watch him and leave him to his business.

* * *

><p>His first class of the New Year and he was already going to be late to McGonagall's class of all things. He knew from the start that the woman hated him and if ever he had a chance to get on her good list, the whole Death Eater crap ruined it.<p>

As soon as he enters her class less than five minutes after time, she marches towards him with a wild fury causing him to want to run out of the room. She clenches his arm literally dragging him to his seat and slamming him down in front of everyone. Snickers are easily heard through the whole room causing Draco only to look at his text.

Ten minutes into class Draco feels something light tapping on his back. At first, he is very reluctant to turn around but he does. Two students from behind him have balled up papers just to use him as their target. He doesn't mind until it starts to become more of a bother up to the point where he turns around and commands them to stop.

"What'ca gonna do Malfoy, Tell Daddy?" One of them asks, they're from Raven Claw so he chooses to turn and ignore them. At that instant he hears laughing behind him coming from the two boys. One places a hand on his shoulder as if to turn him around to gain his attention. He retorts by quickly tossing his hand off.

This continues for around fifteen more minutes until Draco can no longer take it. He raises his hand to get the Head Mistress's attention. For a while, it is as if she tries to ignore him. In anger he begins to wave his hand, but continues to be ignored.

"Head Mistress McGonagall!" He yells causing curious eyes to turn towards him. Quickly, she stops what she is doing and rises from her desk glaring angrily at Draco.

"Do you believe it is alright to speak yet alone yell out of turn!" She asks, fuming with anger. "They were messing with me, I tried to raise my hand but all you've been doing is ignoring me!" Draco replies with the same amount of anger.

"That is sixty points deducted from Slytherin for a loud mouth who speaks out of turn and another twenty for lying." McGonagall says seating herself back in her chair.

At that moment, Draco feels pairs of angry eyes beaming down on him and it's not like anyone would help his cause, even if they did see the Raven Claws messing with him.

As soon as class is dismissed, he is the first to rise, making his way to the door avoiding anything and everything. He hears the mutters of students as he passes by them, but choses only to ignore them. He clenches his books to his chest as he only looks down, rushing to potions class.

His mistake is not looking up because he collides into some Gryffindor students blocking the entry to the class room. He, his books and materials all plummet to the ground causing a laughing spree to go amongst many students. As soon as he tries to stand, one of the Gryffindor students that he clashed into pushes him back down.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." He commands, snatching his books out of his grasp. "Give them back!" Draco commands quickly going after the one who snatched his books from him in the first place. Automatically, he tosses Draco's book to another Gryffindor standing there who catches it with an evil smirk on his face.

"Give it back, I'm warning you!" Draco says, quickly regretting what he said. He stands helplessly as the boy rips a page from his book and then crumples it up, throwing it at him. A crowd previously gathered stands there and laughs as the two decided to rip every last page from his book.

"What are you going to do, Draco?" The boy says, reaching out his hand and pulling Draco toward him with his tie. Mistakenly, Draco forcefully pushes the boy out of his face causing him to nearly fall over and before he is given a chance to turn around and recollect the ripped pages; his face is met with a firm fist.

Everything goes by in a flash, Draco is met with the hard cement wall groaning as he slides down trying not to pass out. At that moment the two boys come rushing over kicking him against the wall giving him no space to move. He listens in horror as the crowd eggs the two on not caring what happens to him.

For a while the two stop just to make sure he's still breathing and continue on while he attempts to stand. Finally, he gives up hearing a crack and tasting his own blood and that is when the two decide to stop. Everyone is silent for a while as Draco slowly stands, bruised and bleeding.

"I'd say it's what he deserves and not a soul should feel bad for him." A voice from the crowd says, Ron Weasley to be exact. People begin to agree nodding and saying things like 'yeah,' causing Draco to feel like shit.

The crowd begins to clear with Ron being the last person. He walks to Draco, who uses the wall for support and pushes him down again, kicking some dust from the ground on his face.

"You can't even fight for yourself, pathetic." Ron says looking down at him. Draco coughs a bit slowly looking at his attacker, sighing a bit. "I…I know you m…miss him…your brother," He starts catching Ron's attention.

"You don't know anything about me so just_" Ron is quickly interrupted by Draco's hoarse voice. "And if seeing me suffer relieves your pain and makes you feel better, than you can beat the shit out of me all you want, just make sure I fall on my ass and not my face." Draco adds at the very end, laughing a bit.

No knowing how to reply, Ron quickly turns away, heading to class leaving Draco there to recollect himself.

* * *

><p>Eating lunch that day is very hard with people staring at you, praying that whatever is on your plate is poison. He is very reluctant to sit near Blaise at first, seeing as though there are many other Slytherin's around and decides to turn away.<p>

"Hey!" Blaise says, rising and walking over toward Draco. "You can sit with me, Pansy and I have been expecting you…"

Draco shakes his head. "If I sit next to you two, people will think you're weird or evil. I won't put you through the embarrassment." He replies, trying his best not to look at his friend who notices the dark bruises over his pale face.

"DON'T ask," Draco commands swiftly walking away. "I'll see you later on." He doesn't look back to see Blaise's expression instead he continues on, carrying his meal outside so he's out of people's sight and then he sees something strange.

First, he bumps into someone standing in front of him, nearly frozen in her place. "Hermione?" He asks, recognizing her long fluffy hair. "Look…" She says pointing to three boys lying flat on the grass and a fourth being beat up by a younger girl, but not just any girl…it's Helena.

The boy she attacks is recognized as the Gryffindor that Draco previously bumped into, now he's getting his dues. He wails in pain as the younger girl punches him across the face as he reaches for his wand.

"_Levántate y lucha_!" She yells, kicking the boys who are position motionless on the ground. Her thick foreign accent makes her seem even more intimidating as the boys begin to crawl away as she chases after them. At that moment Hermione runs out into the fight, pulling her young friend out of the action back toward Draco. "Helena you only have two more years, don't get expelled!" Hermione commands.

"…You beat them all up…." Draco says. "_Si_, They bully my friends I kick their assess, now shall we go eat?" Helena asks grabbing both Hermione and Draco's hands walking back into the dining room towards her seat.

Her hand tightens around Draco's hand as he tries to pull away at the sight of Harry. Before he is able to escape, Hermione slams him right down next to his crush causing him turn pinkish. It takes a while for Harry to finally realize who he sits next to and break his conversation.

"Draco," He says surprised. "Yes, I know…this is probably someone else's seat let me just_" "You're face." Harry says cutting the nervous Draco off. He squeaks as a hand makes contact to his un prepared skin.

Harry is touching him. Not a touch of harm, or pure insult, but a touch of carry, worry and desire. As soon as he allows himself to sink into the feeling, the hand draws back and Draco is quickly thrown into reality as he looks up seeing an angry Ginny.

"You are sitting, in my seat Malfoy." Before Hermione has a chance to cover for him, he rises allowing Ginny to take her seat and he exits the dining hall quicker than he came.

As he walks back to his dorm, he is about to pass a group of girls and both Daphne and Astoria are present.

"Hello Daphne…Astoria!" He says waving. Daphne shields her sister from him by placing an arm protectively around her and gives Draco an ugly look as well as the rest of the girls. The pain he feels then is almost indescribable. He feels like rubbish, abandoned by his friends. He places his head down and continues to walk forward seeing Pansy rushing his way.

He doesn't look up to see her give him a warm smile and he only walks past her. She turns around grabbing his arm in anger.

"I meant to say Hello Draco Malfoy." She says angrily, still not able to hide the grin on her face, but it melts away as she sees Draco's troubled face.

"What's wrong?" She asks, grabbing his arm and walking him outside. "Am I dangerous!" He asks angrily, sitting down under a large tree. "Why would you…" Pansy begins. "Daphne…it seems like she hid Astoria from me, like I'm an omen, am I!" He replies.

"The two…Daphne is just a follower, just because everyone else hates you…she'll hate you too. And remember, Astoria wasn't in the war because of her age, you know how Daphne gets about people or reminders of the war being around Astoria!" Pansy says. "Helena was in the war though, of course she fought against us then, but still…the Greengrass's are cowards and liars, I'd suggest not hanging around them anymore! Damn it, I'm going to be late for Defense against the Dark Arts, later Draco!" Pansy says running off.

Draco frowns standing up and walking through the castle grounds for and sitting down under a grove tree nearby. Crying, won't do anything to solve the current situation, so he doesn't instead he looks at his palms, or more so focuses on the lines just to clear his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving guys! I hope you liked the chapter and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, also…the Helena mentioned in here isn't Helena Raven claw…I think that's obvious. For any of you wanting to know what she is, she is Columbian…just a twist on my part, so she'll say some foreign things. Anyway, I don't own what J.K.R does, good night!<strong>


	7. Build just to break

Not to say things improved much afterwards, but the boys who'd previously harassed him wouldn't dare touch him anymore, especially when Helena was there. People still gave him ugly looks, but it's not like he wasn't use to that.

Days had passed and relationship with both Daphne and her younger sister Astoria only withered. It wasn't a secret that Pansy only praised that the Greengrass's were out of the picture, though she saw the affect it took on Draco. It's almost like the two had tried to gain his trust, and then they just abandoned it all.

He had most classes with Daphne and thought any chance he'd get to talk to her was vital, so with that in mind, he made a fool of himself.

* * *

><p>Behind him both Ron and Hermione sit talking with each other, mostly about what the two plan to do after graduation. Draco laughs out loud, not meaning to be as noisy as he is. As Ron is about to shout out something like 'What's so funny' Hermione stops him, placing a hand on his arm shaking her head.<p>

He whispers something in her ear, most likely something about Draco. He tries his best to hear in on their conversation, but is easily disturbed by the rustle of the class getting seated and situated. Daphne rushes into the class room seating herself in the empty seat near Draco. He attempts to wave at her but she either ignores him, or doesn't seem him because she replies in no way.

There is a snicker heard from behind him, easily identified as Ron followed by a partly loud slapping noise. "Ouch!" Ron yells, pulling his arm from Hermione gently rubbing it. Draco chuckles, smiling and feeling happy for the two. He turns around to face them, much to Ron's surprise just looking over the two.

"You two will make a happy couple." Draco turns after that, not anticipating an answer. "I told you so," Ron starts. "It's not like we're already not, but it's always good to have someone point it out." Hermione shrugs, shuffling in her seat. "Well then, you owe someone a thank you, right?"

Draco doesn't expect anything and Ron merely shakes off Hermione's little offer. He turns back toward Daphne braving a smile. She doesn't turn toward him, nor acknowledges him, instead she opens a book sticking her nose into it.

"Daphne…can we talk…" Draco asks, gently touching her arm. "Leave me alone Malfoy!" Daphne says, slapping his hand away. He chooses not to react to her act of defense. "In fact," She starts again turning back toward him. "Keep your hands away from Astoria…I've seen the way you look at her!" This time, it get's almost every ones attention.

"Draco Malfoy, like Astoria Greengrass…" He hears someone mutter, followed by a crowd of chatters. Great, now there is a rumor going out, and if ever he had a chance with Harry, it'd be shattered by Daphne's big mouth.

"Shut up Greengrass!" Draco says standing up, moving away from her. "Just trying to start a rumor over something that's not even true, am I right?" Shocked, Daphne rises in front of her former friend looking into his faded blue eyes with anger.

"What, you think just because you're who you are, you've got a right to say that to me? Don't forget that you're family helped Vol_" Hermione stands, defensively ignoring Ron's protest. "How dare you try to bring back some old rubbish! You seem to forget how joking affects people!"

Daphne chuckles moving past Draco much closer to Hermione and cringing her nose as if she smells something raw. "You need to keep quiet; a mere mudblood like you has no reason trying to bud into her superior's conversation. I can see it now, you have not a cent for yourself, and I can simply tell that by your horrible choice of perfume it stinks, just like your personality. No wonder Weasley takes so much interest in you…or no, he must be under some ones wicked Imperio. I mean, just look at how you dress outside of Hogwarts…a poor little girl."

A huge silence fills the room as both Ron and Hermione find trouble trying to back the comment up. Ron rises, but Hermione simply gives him the gesture to sit down, causing Daphne to laugh.

"I thought so." She says smirking, provoking the rest of the class to laugh. Draco laughs the loudest surprising both Ron and Hermione, Hermione the most. She has a look of betrayal in her eyes feeling like the laughing stock of the class.

"Yes," Draco says finally. "Coming from a little bitch who digs off of Daddy's money." Daphne looks more shocked than she did previously as Hermione and Ron look at each other with puzzled faces. "E…excuse me? What you just say to me, you think I'd take that from the son of a former Death Eater?" Daphne retorts.

"Rather be that than a little rich girl sitting on her ass all day waiting to get things handed to her. Yes, Granger is muggle born with no history of Witch Craft or Wizardry, but at least it shows us just how powerful she is by herself. She's one of the greatest witches I've met, she's powerful, honest…beautiful, unlike the lying bitch standing in front of me."

Draco pauses, moving backward sitting on top of Ron's desk crossing his arms. "Wondering if I have anything else to say?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. He smiles when she doesn't answer. "That's right, I do, you'll sit and listen to every last word of it Greengrass. Why the hell would I have interest in some ones sister who's a liar, coward, manipulative and just plain rude. What does blood status have to do with how great you are? I thought like you once, but after a while, I had the truth served to me. One more thing, her personality stinks…I've had to put up with your stinky bitchy personality for years, and for the record…your perfume smells like goblin piss meaning that accompanied by your normal scent, I'd say you smell like a dragon's ass."

The last phrase causes the whole class room to erupt in laughter, Hermione the most. It happens so quickly that Draco barely has time to react. Daphne's angry hand meets with Draco's pale cheek in a loud crack causing everyone to gasp.

As her other hand lifts to slap him again Ron grabs her wrist making it impossible for her to move it. He throws it back down to her side, leaving her fuming with anger. Finally, at that moment the professor walks in resulting in every one rushing to their seats.

Draco still has his hand attached to his cheek until the end of class. Daphne leaves Draco sitting their without a word. He feels a pat on her shoulder causing him to turn around, still rubbing his face. "Thanks for that mate."

There is a silence between the two as Ron sticks out his hand in a friendly manner. Hermione smiles as if she's egging Draco on. He slowly walks towards the red head, sticking out his own hand placing it directly into Ron's open palm.

Ron laughs as he has to basically control Draco while shaking his hand. Hermione smiles at the two of them, happy that they've somewhat resolved.

Like a deer spotted by a wolf, Draco retreats to the door, leaving a very confused couple. "What's his problem, I tried to make things straight and he_" "He is nervous, give him some time and he'll come along Ron. You have to understand what he's feeling." Hermione says as she drags her love around as they head outside.

"Feeling…for what?" Ron asks placing a hand over Hermione. She sighs, remembering that Ron doesn't understand Draco's feelings toward their friend and is very hesitant to tell her love. For a while, there is a silence as the two walk down the long corridor until Hermione sighs, getting Ron's immediate attention.

"I can't keep it from you Ron, or I'll feel guilty but you must swear not to tell." She says, sharpening her tone at the end. Ron nods leaning down so she can whisper in his ear. He stops for a while, no freezes as she pulls from his face, leaving him speechless.

"Malfoy is gay?" He says in barely a whisper, causing Hermione to clasp her hand over Ron's mouth.

"Yes, he is, now keep quiet about it." She replies dragging him along to the next class. Little did the two know, that sitting on a bench behind them, listening in on their conversation was Astoria Greengrass smiling at what she gained, planning to use it against Draco.

She could do it, after all she is Astoria Greengrass, the type of receives anything she wants and obviously, she has a thing for Draco and now, knowing this bit of information…it's all become so much easier.

* * *

><p>Lunch arrives sooner than expected and Draco decides not to take any chances bumping into Daphne so instead sits outside near a pond.<p>

He doesn't even bring lunch, instead he only lies in the grass, fully un tucked and care free. He closes his eyes, as if to take a nap but is disturbed by the laughter behind him, on the other side of a nearby tree.

He hears laughing, music, talking singing. He stands slowly, walking to the source of the sound spotting a whole bunch on students, maybe a year younger than him, sitting under a tree having a good time. In that group, Helena sits talking to one of her friends, she's from Raven claw.

The whole group, around thirteen people sit there and direct their attention towards Draco. He can't tell if they're like everyone else who detests him, or if they're just staring.

"Well," One begins, a Slytherin surprisingly. "You know, you can sit, there is enough room." At that moment, the talking begins again, leaving Draco breathless.

"Draco, sit near me!" Helena says waving her arm as she rest along the tree trunk. Draco crawls over people who sit there talking and lands right next to his friend.

"This is Draco, this is Aphrodite." Helena says, introducing the two.

"...Nice to meet you." Draco says smiling.

"Draco Malfoy ehh?" A voice from above them all says. A girl, short hair, dark skin cheerful expression sits on a tree branch holding a guitar looking down at everyone.

"Yes." He says, feeling the nervousness kick in.

"Ah, my names Charlotte, but please call me Charlie instead." She says beginning to strum again. Draco looks around one more time and stares in amusement.

He notices that every single one of them either carries a cased or uncased instrument, has some type of writing or drawing material, or they're singing with one another.

"Why don't you eat inside?" Draco asks Charlie who is humming the song she plays.

"Same reason why you don't Draco, maybe people believe you're different and don't really appreciate you. Not everyone can be 'Harry Potter', so we formed a group where we could recognize each other for something else instead of being the 'chosen one'." Helena says stretching placing an arm around both Draco and Aphrodite.

"Hey, Draco!" Charlie asks from her branch. "Do you sing, play, anything?"

"I use to play guitar, and piano, occasionally I'd sing, but I don't like to do those things as much as I use to." He replies.

Charlie jumps from the tree landing on the ground perfectly holding the guitar, sticking it out in front of her.

"Here, strum something for us!" She says happily. Draco laughs a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Charlie, but you see...I'm rather_"

"That's fine, our lunch is up. I figure since it's your last year, this is your break period...keep it, I can always get a new one." Charlie says, breaking his sentence and walking away, followed by her whole group of friends.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" She asks.

"Of course he'll be!" Helena says, winking at Draco.

* * *

><p>He finishes the day quickly and retreats back to the pond where he knows he's in private and begins to play the guitar to himself. Nothing happy at all but something containing minors.<p>

His music expresses his feelings. Sad and miserable, but yet, he feels something telling him it's okay to feel like that, something good would happen soon.

As he gets lost in the music, Ron, Hermione and Luna pass by and are pulled in by his music. Un knowingly, they sit beside him and watch as he plays a small little symphony, composed of only minors.

"It's so sad." Luna says, causing him to drop the pick automatically and nearly drop the guitar.

"...L..Luna Lovegood?" He asks, feeling nervous as she gets close to him. Hermione takes Luna back by her shoulder laughing a bit.

"Keep on playing, you're wonderful!" Ron says, clapping a bit.

Draco recollects himself, picks up the pick and plays again.

The song is not a depressing this time, and he is not as distracted. He smiles, knowing he's captivated some type of audience and only stops when he hears the flapping of a bird above him, they all hear it, and they all look up.

It's an owl and Draco recognizes it as one of his fathers.

It circles around the group until it drops a letter and then flies away.

Luna catches it before it hits Draco on the head and hands it to him. "Thank you..." He starts, ripping it open, beginning to read it.

The three stare as his face clearly changes, as his breathing increases and as his skin pales. Without a sound, he rises and runs out of the area leaving both the note and the guitar.

Ron doesn't hesitate to pick it up and read it, but stares shocked at the notes written in black Calligraphy.

"What is it?" Luna asks, crawling toward him.

Hermione stands up, taking the note from Ron so both she and Luna can read it, and at that instant Hermione feels tears wail in her eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy, is dead...his father died! And all most people are doing is giving him a hard time!" Hermione yells, throwing the note down.

Meanwhile, Draco rushes through the long corridor to his dorm with tears in his eyes, pushing through everyone. He doesn't stop when people call his name, instead, he only gets faster.

Harry sees him while talking to a group of friends and he breaks loose, pursuing the young Malfoy.

He doesn't go to his dorm room, but instead to some type of garden inside the castles campus where he can be alone, or so he thinks.

Automatically he sits on a bench a breaks down, burying his face in his palms.

Harry slowly emerges, looking at him in pity.

"...Draco..." He starts. "What's wrong?"

"None of your damn business...leave me alone!" Draco says rising not wanting to be around anyone.

So quickly, at that moment, Harry takes his arm, forcefully pulls him and crushes Draco's lips to his own. Draco stares horrified and confused. In anger, he pushes Harry off backing up.

"What the hell Draco!" Harry says.

"Stay away from me! You have no right playing with my emotions. How dare you even grab me while you're with Ginny! How dare you try to forget like out past never happened! Why, do you like to see me suffer, do you want to see me in pain! Well you do! You seem to forget YOU left me, you forgot about me...you didn't care Harry...why do you..." He breaks into tears again and this time, runs to his dorm grabs a pen laying around and runs into the bathroom.

He locks himself in a stall, bring his sleeve him, and begins to endlessly stab himself. The pain burns so much, the blood want to make him vomit, but it makes him forget, forget about everything.

He collapses to the ground still attacking himself, but allowing himself to cry. Even though it wasn't a knife yet, a pen would do just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sleepy! Please review...and I hope you liked it, if there's anything wrong tell me , of if you think i should add something or take it out. I don't own any of J.K.R's characters, only mine. Good night everyone!<strong>


	8. Everything's all wrong

Even in the hardships he was going through, Draco still had the sense to tutor Ron for potions class. Upon being asked for his assistance, he question Hermione and she replied that she had other things to deal with. Not that'd he ask her, after all…she is a woman and he believed they had problems far beyond man's knowledge of understanding.

So here he is, sitting in a room with Weasley trying to get his point across, something Ron can't seem to understand. "You pour the ox tails into the frog residue, pour about half a quantity of water in the cauldron, and mix for around two minutes. The warm frog residue should let your ox tails melt…so there you go any questions?" Draco asks looking as Ron stares at an empty cauldron.

"Yeah, you're so good at it why don't you just do the whole thing?" Ron asks, receiving a laugh from Draco until his face shows true concern. "You're serious? The head mistress already hates me, cheating and doing your work would get me a ticket out of Hogwarts." Draco looks at the window and stares at the barren trees sighing as he sees a single leaf hanging on for dear life.

The winter month had dropped by and soon, students will be going home. He'd try his best to hide his jealousy as Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville all talked about their plans with each other for the Holidays. It wasn't until both Ron and Neville asked if he'd like to join in the festivities which he softly denied and then felt the anger build inside of him.

He knew though, without out a fact that his mother needed him more than anything. Lucius death had left her small, fragile and vulnerable.

* * *

><p>"You never come to anything we invite you to." Ron says as he sits near him. The two are in a bar filled with many people with problems such as their own.<p>

Draco finds himself dangling his straw in his cup and feeling sheepish as Ron rants. "We're trying to bring your status back up, but you're acting different. You don't eat, you're skin is paler, you're eyes are red around and amoungst that, your personality is..."

"Bland?" Draco asks, taking a small sip, placing down his glass and itching his wrist. "I was looking for something like, maybe bland is right? And also, you've got the habit of itching yourself on your arms, that's just strange." Ron says, gulping down his beverage and hoping off the stool as Draco follows him.

Draco follows Ron with a melancholy appearance looking down at his own shoes. He listens as he talks away about things that hardly make sense, but he nods anyway smiling.

* * *

><p>Draco had completely cut off connection with the Greengrass's and Helena assured that Daphne would no longer be working at St. Michael's while she was around.<p>

As the Holidays approached, he'd listen as Helena, Blaise and Pansy would discuss plans for the store. Helena believed in bringing in items of her Roman Catholic religion. She'd wack Blaise every time he'd light all the candles on her Advent wreath.

Both the Slytherin's wanted to stick to tradition and allowed Helena her own shelf to decorate. So the Holiday's were on every body's mind and on top of that, the Christmas Dance was on its way.

Everyone had preselected dates, even Pansy had one, and it wasn't Draco. He didn't care, infact he even congratulated her. Draco knew his only fun the day of the dance would be sitting in a room, packing so he could rush quickly to his mother's side.

Mean while, in the dance hall everyone was having the time of their lives before they went off for the Holiday. The food was much better, the songs were more tasteful and even more, it brought everyone together.

People tended to forget about the lashes of the war just for that moment and bond even more. Both Ron and Hermione dance together basically becoming puppets to the music.

It takes the two a while to figure out Draco isn't there and actually seek him out.

* * *

><p>He finds himself itching his pale -reddish arms. He doesn't even hear the two burst in his dorm room causing him to look back confused.<p>

"How did you figure out the password?" He asks, standing up trying to hide his decimated arms behind him as well as the rusted knife.

"Blaise told us the password." Hermione says, rushing over toward him. "What are you hiding?" She asks stepping behind him, grunting as he turns around.

"Ron!" She commands. The bright headed boy quickly runs to Hermione's side, pulling the knife from Draco. "Why on Earth are you hiding this?"

Ron asks, gasping at the sight of Draco's pale arms. "Draco!" Hermione yells astonished. He quickly backs up, nearly tripping over the bench behind him.

"What...you handle things your way I handle things mine!" He replies catching his balance. "And is cutting yourself really going to solve everything! Why don't you just talk to us, we're here for you, you seem to ignore that." Hermione replies.

He clenches his fist in anger, aiming them toward the wall causing both Ron and Hermione to draw back.

"Look at me! You don't understand, no one does! I HATE myself! You guys try to be nice to me, you try to make me like you, but no matter the severity of your kindness, I am and always will be, Draco Malfoy." He looks at the two, trying to fight back tears.

"And I'm sorry," He starts. "For everything. Ron, how you could forgive me, I have no idea." He stops when he hears more people entering the room. Somehow, Luna had brought Neville, also there are his old friends.

Blaise, Pansy and of course Helena. "Que Pas...Draco!" Helena says rushing over to him. "No Helena, back off." Draco says as he looks at the seven of them.

"Listen...and I..I know that you're kind of troubled, and I can understand. Listen, your father died, this mess with Harry. It's like when you're aunt tortured my parents along with the other death eaters...one of them most likely was your father. But I learned to get over it...and you can too! Where friends now, we can help you, but you just need to let us!" Neville says, trying to reason.

"That speech made me realize something Neville. My family is filled with only a bunch of Death Eater's, demons to be wiped off the face of the Earth. My aunt was a sour woman, I didn't like her," He slowly pulls his wand from his pocket.

"My father...had it coming to him. My mother is the only one who isn't tainted. If I go, it'll make things easier for her, right?"

He places his wand under his chin, closing his eyes a bit. "Draco..." Helena stops slowly walking toward him. "Calm down mate, no need to go this far, let's go out and enjoy the party!" Ron says, sneaking behind Helena.

"Move a step closer and I'll kill myself...not that I don't plan not to." He says, grinning a bit as everyone freezes.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yells, but is to late as Draco already whispered the spell before her.

All of their wands go flying and they stare helplessly as their insane friend is prepared to kill himself.

"_Avada_..." He starts, still smiling. At that moment, both Helena and Pansy stare at each other giving a quick nod.  
><em>"Keda_"<em>

Helena jumps and tackles Draco sending his wand flying into Pansy's hand. "Let me go!" Draco yells, attempting to throw her off.

She loosens herself and is thrown on the bench grunting as she slides down.

"Give...me...back...my...WAND!" He yells going after Pansy who tosses it to an unprepared Ron. "Don't give it to me!" Ron yells as an angry Draco approaches him.

He passe it to Neville who stands there looking like an idiot. "I know I don't have to tell you." Draco says angrily, nearly snatching it from him.

Hermione takes it, aims it at him and with a clear voice yells, "Stupefy!"

Draco brings up his arm and blocks it, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"You didn't think my late father taught me something! Now...I'm going to kill all of us! We're friends right! Say it! Say it!" Draco says quickly snatching his wand from Hermione.

"Now, who wants to go first?"

Ron obviously was the most frightened out of them all, second to him was Neville. Blaise had remained silent and had no idea what to say, he knew he wasn't dying though, at least without a fight.

Helena slowly sits up, noticing their disadvantage but rising an eye brow as she sees someone step in front of her.

In a split second, a pan meets the back of the young Malfoy's head causing him to crash to the ground, knocked completely un consciences.

"Very well then, where shall we put his body?" Luna says holding the pan and with that, Neville faints leaving Blaise to catch him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a long wait! Anyway, I know Draco was kind of off, this was suppose to have just a bit of humour in it! Anyway, I own not what J.K.R does, only my oc's. Please review!<strong>


	9. Ghost of the past

He stands nearly hunched in a dark area, not sure of his surrounding or himself. He sees a light mist rolling past his feet on the ground followed by some type of light in the distance. It's very dim, still not bright enough for him to see the exit.

As he begins to walk forward he feels something touch his shoulder, causing him to turn around and stare. He sees the familiar worn grey eyes. The tangled, ruffled hair, the usual black apparel and the black snake cane.

"Father…" Draco starts not even hesitating to hug him. He hears the low chuckle from his father's chest causing him to smile and look up at him but something is different. Lucius Malfoy had died, for sure, but why then, does he still look like he did on his death bed?

"What is it Draco?" Lucius asks in a voice that echoes through the dark abyss they're in. "You look worried, are you alright?"

"It's just that…" Draco starts not wanting to even meet his father's glare, feeling as though he disappointed him. "It's…nothing is right father. I feel as if I've failed you…and mother." He says, looking down. His father, as usual chuckles confusing Draco even further.

The light at the end of the abyss becomes brighter and brighter causing Draco to squint his eyes shut. In around a second or two, he is met with the sound of a bird chirping. He opens his eyes and looks around to see he is facing a field, a very familiar field.

Lucius is still beside him glaring down like a watchful father should. But still, Lucius looks tired and sick, nothing how he expected him to be, especially if he's dead.

"Father, why do you still look…sick, I thought you'd look…"

"Better?" Lucius fills in rubbing his sons back. Draco nods, following his father. "I carry the burdens of my family. I carry the burdens of your mother, I carry your burden. This is why I look like this; until my family is happy I must feel their pain, even in death. But being your father, and your mother's husband, it is my duty. A man must carry the burdens of his family."

Lucius points his cane a head towards Hogwarts, which is clearly visible, and the Draco again picks up on something.

"It's not snowing father, it's winter, where are we?" Draco asks sounding worried.

"We are where we are. Right now, everything has halted…almost like a halt for us. For me, most certainly, but curious, you're not dead."

The two stand looking at the school, or castle without speaking, though Draco doesn't have to hear his father in order to understand what he is feeling.

"Curious…I remembered that while I was dying, there was someone walking through the house." Lucius says progressing forward.

"Are you sure it wasn't mum?" Draco asks, catching up to him. "It was a man, he seemed rather brilliant. He had a glow about him. He stopped in the door and looked at me then vanished...after that, I died."

Draco nods, clenching his fist just a bit.

"Dad...is it wrong that I'm in love with Potter? I know, you've told me that you and mum were in an arranged mirage...and..."

Lucius chuckles at his son, rubbing his head. "I had to lie to you about it...along with everyone else. The Dark Lord hated your mother for her view on muggles, but I loved her...no matter how much I myself hated muggle born wizards and witches. For the two of us to be happy, we lied telling people the mirage was forced...and that Ciss_ I mean you're mother didn't love me. In public, she acted like it...but in private...we'll you find out how much she loved me when you get home for the Holidays.

"The point is...you can love who ever you want no matter what people say, of course you may want to bend the rules! You look just like her." Lucius says, rubbing his sons face.

"I love you both so much. Be there for her, be to her what I wasn't, make her happy Draco. I wish the best for you."

He pulls Draco into a hug. "Remember, death is never the easy way out...it may seem to be but you must see past it my son."

Lucius pulls away and begins to walk the other direction.

"Father...don't leave..." Draco starts looking ahead with his back faced to Lucius. He turns around and sees nothing...just a field.

"Please come back..."

* * *

><p>A sharp pain surges through Draco causing him to sit up an yell in pain. He looks around noticing that he is in his bed.<p>

Quickly, his head hits the sheets again and he starts to trail off.

"Feeling better are we?"

Draco rises looking at the direction of the voice nearly cringing as he finally sees the person.

"_Potter_!" He snaps.

"Draco," Harry starts walking toward his bed.

"Stay away!" Draco replies getting even angrier as Harry ignores him going as far as sitting on his bed.

Draco rolls off hitting the ground and groaning in pain. Harry rolls his eyes as he watches Draco crawl away.

Draco is met with a heavy wait pressing him down, Harry sat on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco yells hysterically.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry says placing his hand over Draco's mouth.

"Get off of me! How dare you even come within a foot of me! I hate_"

With that, Harry sits Draco up slamming him on the wall behind the two. Before he can protest Harry pins the young Malfoy's hands down.

"You hate me?" Harry asks grinning.

Draco fills his heart crumble and his emotions waver.

"I...I...don't..." Draco's heart skips a beat as Harry's head rests on his shoulder. "You do love me Draco, nothings changed since then...it never will."

Draco feels at a defeat as Harry only speaks the truth.

"This is wrong Harry...you love Ginny Weasley." Draco whispers.

"Draco, let me in." Harry whispers nearly biting his ear. "You're hurt and broken inside, let me help you, stop pushing me out."

Draco fills tears making their way to his cheeks as Harry let's go of his arms and embraces him. For a second, the two sit like that and Draco let's his tears roll down his cheeks. Harry brings his lips to Draco's, but stopping as Draco turns away.

"I'm not good for you Harry...I've learned humiliation...you're a hero! The Boy Who Lived. I'm the son of a dead Death Eater, you hate me, you love Ginny...leave me be." Draco commands.

"I won't." Harry replies dryly. "Stop pushing me out."

In anger, Draco shoves Harry off and makes his way to the door.

"Draco wait, I love you_"

"If you loved me," Draco starts, looking at Harry. "You never would've gotten my father sent to Azkaban, he never would've gotten sick, and he would've been there for my mum. If you loved me, you wouldn't BREAK MY HEART, by falling for Ginny and leaving me broken. Shit, is all that comes from your mouth Potter...pure shit." Draco leaves Harry speechless.

* * *

><p>Finally the day he anticipated...going home for the Holiday. Everyone is eager to board the train, pushing people out of the way and doing all sorts of things.<p>

Draco is the first seated on the train with Pansy and Blaise babbling about relationship problems. He ignores the two smiling a bit as the train begins on its long journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, Ladies and Gents. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and please check 'I'll be home for Christmas.' Remember, I own not what J.K.R owns, but I love her work. Please review the story!<strong>


	10. Mysteries

**Author's note: I know that I don't usually post my notes at the top, but recently, I received this**

'**Sorry to tell you this, but your story is quite disjointed and inarticulate**

**and please, use a Beta to proofread your work!**

**Some sentences are very hard to understand...**

**That's pity because the plot was somehow interesting.**

**And apart Draco's self-pity, you don't describe enough people's inner**

**emotions, such as Harry's for instance.'**

**Now…I'm not sure if that was constructive critizismn, but some parts of it were very rude. From my knowledge, this person disliked my story, on top of that they didn't read the whole thing. If they would actually read the whole story, they'd see character emotion. 'That's pity because the plot was somehow interesting'? That is rude, and it angers me that they don't bother to read the whole story. On top of that…I'm a beta. Please, don't leave rudeness in your comments, if you're planning to critique, actually read the story. Remember, I own not what J.K. Rowling owns.**

* * *

><p>His mother, wasn't a happy site to see at all. Her veiled face shows her anguish along with her black garment. Draco sighs as he gets off of the train and walks towards Narcissa who pulls him into a longing embrace.<p>

"I've missed you so much…" She trails off, rubbing his back. Draco doesn't know how to reply so he steps back and gives her a weak smile. "You look just like him…" She starts again, cupping her sons face. He feared this would happen; he didn't want her to be reminded of Lucius. Ever since he'd gotten out of Azkaban, he'd been terribly ill and they all knew it was only a matter of time until he passed away, but he didn't want to admit it.

Both the Malfoy's left the port leaving both Pansy and Blaise astonished by how fast they'd left. The Golden Trio exits the train only to find that Draco's left. Both Ron and Hermione show small signs of distress as Ginny begins to go off joking about him…something Pansy hears.

She already half way there when the first insult comes from Ginny's mouth as Blaise attempts to stop her.

"What was that Weasley?" Pansy asks, crossing her arms staring her straight in the eye. "Oh leave us be Parkinson, can you tell when you're not wanted?"

"I'm free to indulge in the conversation when it involves my friend; you'd better watch your mouth Weasley because two faced Potter won't always be there to protect you." With that Pansy turns around causing a breeze while her hair flips.

She catches up to Blaise and the two begin walking leaving the Golden Trio standing there. Unnoticed by them all, Astoria Greengrass sits on a bench looking at the two walk away.

"Draco Malfoy…" She starts tapping her lips turning her attention toward the golden trio.

"I think I'm going to go inside of the station and get something to drink, stay here." Ginny says as she breaks from Harry who only nods.

Astoria rises, following Ginny into the station making sure that she is not seen. As soon as Ginny is situated, she feels a tap on her shoulder from Astoria.

She looks down at the smirking Greengrass placing her drink on a nearby table. "Astoria….from Raven Claw, what can I do for you?"

Astoria giggles a bit smiling at the older girl. "You and Harry make such a cute couple!" She starts as Ginny's face lights up. "Thanks, we get that a lot."

"Well, recently…I've seen Malfoy trying to…pull one on him lately, and he's made Harry swear not to tell or else he'd curse him."

Ginny's face glows with anger. "Wants I get my hands on the prick of a wizard! Thank you Astoria, it's time we put Malfoy in his place."

* * *

><p>Three days into the Holiday break and St. Michael's was already back in business with a few changes. Both Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna decided to work there after Helena's persuasion. Of course, the relationship was taking time to grow between everyone else (excluding Helena) and the two Slytherin's, but things worked out okay…of course, Daphne was fired before a second's glance and no one had problems doing so.<p>

The only problem they all faced was the distance between the shop and their homes, which were very far away. Narcissa had invited them to stay in her manor during the Holiday's and gladly they accepted.

* * *

><p>Both Harry and Ginny sit on a park bench, watching as snow falls and as children run by. Ginny lays her small head on her lovers shoulder, smiling as a snowflake lands on her nose.<p>

"Harry…" She says, trailing off causing him to look down. "Yes, Ginny." He replies.

"Recently I've heard that Malfoy has been harassing you...is this true?"

Harry feels his heart stop for that instant. First of all, who told her, and second of all it was the other way around. He looks at Ginny with a shocked expression quickly shaking his head.

"No Ginny, that's a lie...he'd never..."

"Never what? We can't trust him! I know he's threatened you Harry and you just need to be truthful." Ginny replies, grabbing on to his hand.

"No, Ginny that's a lie..who ever started it_"

"It's time we get Malfoy out of Hogwarts once and for all! When the year starts."

* * *

><p>Night falls, and Draco finds himself playing his father's old piano.<p>

"It's a shame you can't play it with me..." Draco says to himself as he continues to play. He had to face it, his father wasn't coming back, no matter how much he wished for it.

His friends were making the whole ordeal easier for him, but it still didn't fill the holes in his soul.

His mother had put on a smile in public, but alone would mourn Lucius. They were all there to help her, and as time progressed, Hermione clarified that they were all in someway a family and they had to be there for each other, no matter what.

So there sits Draco, humming as he presses keys on the piano making some type of melody, then the thought ponders.

Lucius has spoken of a man being in the house as he died, a man that was bright and radiant...who was it. Draco wasn't ready to go looking right away but he'd investigate sooner or later, but for now...he was having enough fun and excitement.

* * *

><p>St. Michael's is as busy as always, and by busy that means the only customers are the employees.<p>

"Perhaps we should hang up fliers." Luna says to lighten the situation.

"It's been like this as long as I can remember, we tried fliers on year...it didn't work." Pansy says sitting on the front desk.

"Maybe you should advertise around the school?" Hermione suggest.

"That's a good idea, but do you think people would notice?" Pansy asks.

"I would." Neville says as he dusts the tall shelves.

"Well," Draco starts walking in. "There are many ways to get business."

"And how do you expect do get any customers without publicity?"

At that moment, the door flies open causing them all to stare.

A young girl wearing a read sweater and beige pants with black sneakers walks in. Her hair is black with blue shades. Here eyes are blue as well, and her face is pale.

"I...is this Sa..Saint Michael's?" She asks frightened.

"Uh...yeah." Ron says giggling receiving and evil glare from Hermione.

"I...I need a new wand, mine was broken." She starts shivering a bit.

"You need help looking for one?" Draco asks.

"Yes please!"

* * *

><p>The two find themselves running through the store isles looking for the right wand for the girl, later known as Isabella.<p>

"Maybe...I j...just don't n...need...a wand." Isabel says hiding behind her bangs.

"It takes time for a wand to adjust, trust me. Now, why don't you bring your parents tomorrow and we can all look for a wand." Draco suggest patting her back.

"Uh...s...sure!" With that she vanishes, leaving the shop.

"Wait...she dropped a card." Neville says running over to the place where she'd lost it.

"Perhaps it's her identification." Hermione suggest, walking toward Neville and taking the card.

Hermione stares at it shocked as she begins to read the card out loud.

"Isabella Roxanne Snape!"

* * *

><p>Draco had been elected to look for the girl and he'd figure the only reason behind this was because everyone else was to lazy to do so.<p>

He'd apperated far off so he wasn't really sure where he was.

He walks in a shopping district holding the card in his hand feeling even more stupid than he already was.

While he doesn't pay attention, someone bumps into him, not hard enough to knock him over, but pretty hard.

Draco looks down to see none other than Astoria Greengrass.

Of course, he grunts and walks the other way but she runs in front of him snatching the card.

"Give it here Greengrass!" Draco commands.

"Or what...hm..tell me you love me and I'll give it back."

Draco rolls his eyes and snatches it from her.

"I told Ginny on you Draco, you're gonna get in a lot of trouble." Astoria says as he walks away.

"And what did you tell her?" Draco jokingly says.

"That you were hurting Harry."

Draco stops for a while, feeling anger run through his blood.

"Lies, Greengrass." He says about to apperate.

"You're in trouble Draco, I hope you know that." Astoria replies laughing a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm an Astoria basher. I know Pansy not all that great, but she should've gotten with Draco rather than Astoria.<strong>


	11. Transformation

Harry knew he had to something, but what. He loved Draco more than the blond could imagine but he just had a horrible way of showing it.

He knew Draco had been hurt emotionally and presently, was hurting himself physically but what could he do? Draco has his own agenda, and Harry wasn't in it at all.

Possibly, he could be, but he'd have to force his way in, he'd have to make Draco understand somehow, even if he had to force it. It'd have to be much more than previous encounters, but he couldn't hurt him.

Nothing would work with Ginny or Astoria around, so he'd have to actually plan.

* * *

><p>That morning reeked pure havoc.<p>

Hermione finds herself on the floor next to the tired Narcissa Malfoy.

"Episkey!" Hermione yells, placing the wand on her chest...nothing.

It had happened so fast, she'd been showing signs of it, but never did she tell anyone.

She was sick, Draco knew it was a matter of time until she couldn't function anymore.

Other than Andromeda, Narcissa was the only Black who married out of pure love and she had a connection to her late husband.

Depression had taken her and sooner or later, it'd be death, and there would be only one Malfoy left.

Draco stares as they all crowd her, using their charms on her trying to revive her.

Helena puts her ear on her chest listening for a beat as everyone continues to help.

"Get some water!" Helena yells as Pansy runs into the kitchen brushing past Draco making sure not to look at him.

The spells and the reviving go on for hours in which Draco stands there, doing absolutely nothing.

It wasn't until her body was hard and cold, that Pansy denounced her life, not wanting Draco to hear, but he did.

His facial expression didn't change at all, he only went upstairs and shut his door.

* * *

><p>"How could he!" Hermione yells in the shop, punching the desk alarming Ronald.<p>

"What?" Ron asks standing up.

"Harry of all people! Harry is good to everyone, why for once can't he be good to Malfoy, he may not have deserved it...but now he does! We can't keep living in the past! Don't you understand, don't you all understand!"

Everyone sitting looks at Hermione with helpless expressions.

"What, Draco is depressed?" Blaise asks.

"Or...he has no family?" Pansy replies.

"_Somos una familia, y vamos a estar siempre_. We're family, and we'll always be. We'll be here for him." Helena says grinning.

"No! You can't understand...Draco is going to DIE! Why won't you listen...he'll kill himself! Please understand." Hermione says.

"No, he's not Mione, you're only over reacting." Ron says.

"He's practically depressed, he'll get over it, trust me." Neville says.

Hermione backs up, feeling betrayed. "You don't believe me, none of you do!" With that, she exits the shop without looking back.

* * *

><p>The funeral service was quick filled with many family and friends. Draco knew they didn't care for Narcissa as they claimed to, he knew they only wanted his money, that is the only reason they came afar to clarify her death.<p>

But everything belonged to Draco after all...so they'd have to get through him, the last Malfoy alive first.

He didn't show a lot of emotion for her death, only a tear rolled down his cheek but that was almost automatic. Hermione had hugged him and held his hand through the whole thing as he leaned his head on her shoulder trying to keep himself together.

After the funeral, they all go back to Draco's Manor, just kind of thinking. Hermione paces up and down the stairs not accepting that Narcissa's death was so sudden.

"There must be something!" She says, pulling Pansy along with her.

"Obviously, she loved Mr. Malfoy, she died of anguish." Pansy replies, sighing.

"No, she was perfect! She'd be showing real signs Pansy. I know you think like me, she can't have died so easy, think Pansy...recently has Draco been un fair to anyone?"

Pansy thinks for a while before mustering up an answer.

"Yes, I'd say we all were...remember the Greengrass's, but they deserved it..." She replies.

"Come on." Hermione says grabbing Pansy sleeve and running upstairs into the Malfoy's old room.

Pansy stares as Hermione pulls up sheets and mattresses looking for something.

"Poor...muggle..." Pansy thinks while sitting on the dresser but then feeling something.

She jumps off of the dresser and sees a packet filled with black material...almost like powder.

She takes it in her hand and waves it at Hermione.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

For a while there is silence until Hermione snatches it from her, sniffing it and holding it close to her nose.

"This is poison...Mrs. Malfoy use to put this in her drink before bed." Hermione says, itching her head.

"Perhaps she knew, and she just wanted to die." Pansy says.

"No, she wanted to be there for Draco...she didn't want to kill herself. Someone wanted her dead and I'm betting it's Astoria Greengrass." Hermione replies clenching her fist.

"Mione, don't jump to conclusions. They're very well-respected, it's not like anyone would believe you."

Hermione snaps back with fire in her eyes.

"I don't give a damn if people believe me or not! I'm handling this my own way."

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the break, Hermione found herself in Lucius's old studies, reading through books of the Dark arts, acting very un-Hermione like.<p>

She was angry though, everyone knew she and Narcissa had a connection. They were very much a like, always wanting to be right, smart and anything you could think of.

Ron knew than he couldn't stop Hermione, but he didn't even know what she was doing, he'd only hope it wasn't anything to extreme.

* * *

><p>Hermione finds herself walking in the garden late at night in only her thin night gown on.<p>

The moon is full giving her just enough power as a cool breeze blows past her her hair.

She doesn't use the Lumos when she sees a stray cat walk in front of her. It sits there staring at her as she holds her wand tight in her hand.

"_Avada Kedavera_!" A green beam expels itself from the tip of her wand flying toward the cat and killing it in a instant.

She prances over to it, making sure it's dead.

"_Bombarda." _She says as the cat explodes with out a trace.

"Now...all that's left is Astoria." She mutters to herself before apperating back inside.

* * *

><p>As much as any student wanted to deny it...the second half of the year was already beginning.<p>

Draco had changed drastically and he hadn't talked since his mother died, Astoria found that to be a perfect opportunity, both Astoria and Ginny and Little did they know that Hermione had also changed.

* * *

><p>Draco finds himself walking to class late again, but it was his last year. As long as his grades were fine, what did being late matter.<p>

As he gains speed, someone slides in front of him, Ginny.

He doesn't say anything, instead evades her by turning around.

Astoria blocks that path.

He stands for a while, looking at his shoes as Ginny walks toward him.

"Like taking things from people Malfoy? You took my two brothers, now it's gonna be Harry?" She asks.

"Leave me alone." He says dryly.

"No, you leave me alone first!" Ginny says, grabbing his shoulder.

He shakes her off and continues walking.

"What, are you gonna cry and tell mummy?" Astoria asks, causing him to bite his lip.

"Yeah, I got you there didn't I?"

He is silent, trying to fight back a tear coming from his eye.

"Levicorpus!" Ginny yells, causing Draco to float up and dangle upside down. His life sucked, and not even he could deny it, dying would be his best alternative, something he head in mind.

"_Liberacorpus_!" Someone from behind him yells, causing him to fall down ten feet from the air.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Both the girls wands go flying in different directions.

Hermione catches Draco before he completely hits the ground and stands in front of him pointing her wand at the two.

"Now, you bitch...you'll get what's coming to you!" Hermione yells.

"_Crucio!"_ She yells in anger as the two girls breakdown in screaming pain.

"Yes! Feel how it feels to be in pain, feel the pain of family being ripped from you! Feel the pain of being bullied and hurt by your so called friends!" Hermione says, crying a bit.

"...Stop..." Draco whisperers, but she ignores him.

"Now, you're going to die! It's what you deserve, I'm doing the right thing. You won't be able to hurt anyone, Greengrass...Avada Ked_"

"Expelliarums!" Draco yells before Hermione can finish the curse.

The two get up and run away leaving both Draco and Hermione.

Hermione hugs Draco tighter than she ever has letting him cry on her shoulder, while she cries on his.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have to apologize?" Harry asks Ron as he sits himself on the sofa.<p>

"To Draco mate, you don't know what he's going through." Ron replies.

"What, and he doesn't deserve it. You've been visiting him, both you and Hermione, you know he plays a dangerous_"

"You know what, just stop that." Neville says walking in.

"You think you know him just for the bad he does but you don't know him at all, he's a good person Harry, if you just give him a chance."

"You know what he's capable of guys, has he mind controlled you?" Harry asks.

"That's really sad Harry. You're good to everyone else, for once, be good to Malfoy, he needs it, and deserves it." Ron replies.

At that moment, the door burst open revealing an angered Hermione.

"Yes he does Harry! I'm really starting to doubt you! How dare you let Ginny act like that." Hermione angrily says.

"Act like what?" Ron asks.

"Both she and Bitchgrass, Greengrass bullied him today, I hate her! I want her dead, expelled!" Hermione says, punching the wall.

"Maybe...it's for the best." Harry says.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!Harry I hate you, why can't you be different! You show love and compassion to everyone, why not just say hi! Malfoy will be dead before you know it." Hermione says.

"He'll be with his looser father and mother in the place where all the bad witches and wizards go. I hope there's an Azkaban there." Harry says.

After that, it's safe to say...all Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny+ Astoria= Bitchy? How about some points for Hermione? I know she's out of character but she's going through a hard time, she'd do anything for a friend. Remember, I don't own what J.K.R own and also, this'll be through by Christmas Eve, so when you wake up, you'll have the last chapter as a gift from me.<strong>


	12. Suspicion

It had been days since Hermione had even attempted to make contact with Harry or Ginny. She was different, only because she was angry, both of them targeted Draco, and he was her friend.

She dealt with things her own way, Ron could understand that. He knew her better than anyone and he knew it would eventually pass.

Draco, hadn't spoken a word after the most recent incident, he hadn't even thanked Hermione properly but she didn't blame him. He was different, depressed...almost ill.

* * *

><p>His arms were maimed. The only colour shone through his whole body is a dark crimson. His sleeves hide the cut wounds, but his emotions show that he is hurt more than physically.<p>

Blaise didn't want to admit it, but he knew Draco was taking something. Aside from the depression, the cutting, the silence..something was making him fidgety, nervous.

"Drugs." He quietly says as Helena and Pansy walk on either side of them.

"No, he knows the affect of drugs." Helena says. "I don't think he would."

"He knows the affect, that's why he's taking them." Pansy says. "They make him feel better."

Helena shakes her head looking at the two.

"He wouldn't do that to himself guys."

"That's not the Draco I know and not the one we know. He's gone Helena, dead." Pansy says adding a slight sigh.

"Any chance we have of getting him back..." She shakes her head feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"It's fine, if we stay strong, he will to."

* * *

><p>The three were right.<p>

Draco wasn't himself, and he wouldn't deny the fact that Draco had died.

Seeing Harry and Ginny only pained him, and Hermione could be around for only so long.

Helena had tried, but he always managed to somehow push her away leaving only Blaise and Pansy.

He'd expelled them from his life as he did most others.

He wanted to be alone by himself.

He didn't need friends.

friends

alone

fear

death

He only needed the last three. Friends were only an obstacle to his exit for life. His mother and father were basically calling him, and why make them wait?

That day, he sits in his room holding a thick rope in his hand, tying it in to form of a noose.

How easy it would be to end it all.

His money would be split amongst friends or who ever the hell wanted it.

As long as he was free, everything would be fine.

He hugs himself close, looking at the rope in front of him.

"Sing to me," He starts.

"Sing to me Noose, your hymn of death, justice, anguish, torture...happiness. I've yearned to be one of the ones to hear your song, to help write it, 'The Nooses Hymn'."

He tense as there is a knock on the door and quickly he kicks the rope under his bed standing up and running for the door.

"Blaise..." He starts.

"Draco we need to talk." Blaise says inviting himself in.

Draco half shuts the door before a foot stands between him and the door.

"Listen, if it is about me Blaise, feel free to leave." Draco starts.

"It is about you, and if you'd only listen_"

"Fuck of Blaise! I don't need you or anyone else telling me a damn thing about myself!"

That went nicely.

* * *

><p>Ginny walks through the Hallways, attempting not to be tardy for another class.<p>

Cutting the corner, she collides into Malfoy, knocking him over.

Before she begins to yell, her eyes are locked on his face.

He wears heavy grey eyes, a sharp pain and the hint of illness.

Automatically, she feels a pool of guilt in her stomach as he rises and walks past her, looking at her with sorrowful eyes waiting for her to do something.

"...Draco..." She starts reaching out her hand.

"Are you going to bully me again? Why don't we go to a field, no one could hear, maybe you could kill me." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Draco no..." Ginny replies. "I'm sorry...for everything. I just.." She can't even find words to describe it.

"I deserved it right? Don't worry, you can have your Potter. I'll be gone before you know it."

The comment scared Ginny.

He was serious, she couldn't deny that.

But why...their pranks weren't all that bad, were they?

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong>

**thank you for**

**reading this remember it will**

**be done by Christmas Eve or worst**

**case scenerio, Christmas day itself or even**

**the day after. But listen, I hope you like it, don't**

**worry there is more to come. This was a huge for-**

**shadow, I'll see if you caught on.**

**anyway**

**merry **

**christ**

**mas!**

**PS: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	13. The End of Dreams

"We need to stop, we must leave him alone." Ginny says to Astoria who crosses her arms.

"Always like a Weasley to back out on these types of things. You know you want to, he's been around your Potter." Astoria replies.

"He and Harry had a previous relationship I didn't know of. You know...I seem like I'm intruding, but I am angry that Harry never came clean about it." Ginny says. "So I can't do this Astoria. His parents are dead, we have parents and family, he doesn't. It's time you grow up and see that. He's changed, the war changed us all."

"Well," Astoria begins standing up. "I wasn't in the war. Anyone my age would be foolish to try and fight in a war. Besides, I'm a girl and a young one at that. No one with the right mind, no girl with the right mind would fight in the war at my age, especially being the heiress of a profit."

* * *

><p>"So now what is she? A damsel in distress. I fought in the war and Astoria and I are the same age. She's pathetic, but moving off of that subject, what do you need me for Ginny?" Helena asks, sitting up in her bed.<p>

"Well...Draco, I know I've been rather cold to him and he doesn't deserve it. May you aid me in apologizing?" Ginny asks Helena who pulls on her curly hair.

"Ah, you want to say sorry. Si, I'll help you! I think out of it all, Draco wants only your approval."

* * *

><p>Draco finds himself walking with his head down again as he hears small footsteps race behind him.<p>

"Excuse me!" The voice yells, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He turns around and sees the same small girl.

"Ms. Isabel?" He asks.

"Isabel is fine. I remember you from the store...have you seen my ID!" She asks frightened.

"Uh...I don't have it with me now, but I can give it to you at dinner. I didn't know you attended Hogwarts." Draco says, rubbing her hair.

"Uh...Yes! My father use to work here before he...died...he taught potions! But sadly, I never got to take his class...um...he was a Slytherin and uh...I'm a Hufflepuff. He never liked the house but he said he'd like it if I was in it. You seem really nice for a Slytherin."

Isabel says smiling at her new friend.

"Well...you could only imagine. What's your last name again?" Draco replies, beginning to walk again.

"Snape, Isabella Snape. I want to be a powerful witch but I need to graduate Hogwarts first. Oh dear, I'm probably making you late for class!" She says, jumping a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm not late for anything."

Before he can continue, little Isabel runs off. He laughs a bit turning around coming face to face with Ginny.

Of course, Draco side steps her, but she grabs his arm, causing him to jerk out of place.

"Draco, just listen...please." Ginny says, feeling her guilt rise.

"Why...so you can just make fun of me?" He retorts, bringing his arm back toward him.

"She's telling the truth Draco." A voice from behind the two says.

"Helena?" Draco asks, surprised.

"Yes, don't get mad Draco. She just wants to say sorry." Helena says, trying to rub his shoulder.

"No, Helena! You don't understand. She didn't treat you like shit...she and her little side kick!" Draco yells.

"That's why I'm here to apologize! Astoria might not have, but I'm here and I'm only asking for your forgiveness." Ginny says.

Draco stops for a while looking at the two girls with a frown on his face.

"I'll accept your apology...but I'll never forgive you..." Draco replies.

"I know you like Harry! You can have him Draco, I broke up with him for you. Please forgive me."

Draco stands there, shocked that anyone would do such a thing for him. His heart nearly skips a beat as he sees Ginny trying her best not to cry.

Almost automatically, he walks over to her, pulling her into a tight hug allowing her to cry on him.

"I forgive you." He whispers. "And you didn't have to do that."

"Thank you...and I did it because it was the right thing to do." Ginny replies, embracing him as well.

* * *

><p>Astoria stands enraged as she sees Ginny hugging her Draco.<p>

How could she betray her trust like that, how could he? She wanted the both of them to suffer badly and she had just the idea for Draco.

She'd already heard everything she needed to hear...now all there was to do was wait for the right time.

* * *

><p>It was chilly outside, which prevented Draco from eating out doors, but it didn't really make a difference.<p>

Dinner was much more appeasing to Draco. His discussion with Ginny brought a lot of weight off of his chest, so all there was left to do was give Isabel her ID.

He walks to the area where the Huffle Puff's sit and searches for Isabel who has her nose in a book.

She smiles as Draco taps her shoulder and hands her the card.

"Thank you Draco! I hope to return the favour pretty soon."

Draco laughs a bit looking back toward the Slytherin table before he turns back toward Isabel.

She is gone.

Of course, he taps the shoulder of another Huffle Puff student and asks where she went.

"What...Isabel? Never heard of her. You must be going crazy. I'm pretty sure there is no student by the name of Isabel Snape...unless you're referring to the late potion master's late daughter."

Draco doesn't say another word in face he nearly runs back to his seat next to Pansy and Blaise.

As the feast begins, Hermione comes by rubbing his back followed by both Helena and Ginny. He turns to smile at the three girls, ignoring the now rapid glare from Harry.

Safe to say that's not the weirdest thing that happens.

Luna comes by tripping over something that doesn't seem to be there. Draco dismisses that as 'just being Luna'.

"So, what are you planning to do after Hogwarts?" Pansy asks Draco who places his fork down.

"Not sure, maybe just govern over my family...or my families possessions, and you?" He asks, picking up his fork again.

"Well, lately, I've been apperating back and forth to the muggle world. Shh..don't tell anyone. Anyway, I've been back and forth to this cafe. There is a waiter there who always plays piano as entertainment. Well recently, I've been seeing him, and by recently I mean before this year began...and we've kind of gotten together so he's asked that after I'm done with school...do I want to live with him! He's American so things will be different, but I said yes!" Pansy says excited.

"Does he know you're a witch?" Blaise asks.

"Um...no..." Pansy replies.

"That'll never last." Blaise says, ignoring her scowl.

"Have you not heard of half-bloods you buffoon? And what do you plan to do after graduation?" Pansy asks Blaise.

"Same as Draco I guess." He replies, still ignoring Pansy's side comments.

Draco smiles as his friends argue. He wouldn't be surprised if they were married.

As he forks down some of his food, he hears the spell "Sonorous'' echo through the hall.

Of course, he thinks it's a teacher but is surprised when he hears and sees Astoria.

"I'd just love to inform you all that Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter. He mentions his name in his sleep and he even tries to get between Harry and his girl friend, he caused the two to break up. Isn't that sad, a death eater attempting to get a change with the Hero? What is this a game to you Draco Malfoy. You're gay, you're a faggot and no one loves you and they never will. The only people who loved you were your parents and they are six feet under...in all due respect, they had no choice Draco."

The whole Hall erupts into laughter except for a few certain people.

Hermione feels like her heart is about to explode with anger, so much anger that her skin itself is turning red.

Ginny covers her mouth in shock as people praise Astoria while Helena pulls her sleeves up muttering something bad in her native language.

Ron, Luna and Neville stare as Harry does nothing and as people begin clapping.

Blaise and Pansy both rise to attack but feel stupid when they look down and see that Draco is no where to be seen.

"You Bitch!" Hermione yells standing on the table holding her wand in her hand.

"How could you! He's done nothing to you, how can you all stand here and laugh! I hate this place! How could a place exist where people mock people for a living, where people mock the dead...he's been through so much! You can't imagine the pain he's going through and you sit here and laugh."

Hermione points her wand at Astoria, prepared to chant the killing curse.

"It's not like you'd do it, you're too much of a goody two shoes." Astoria says.

"And I'd love to. But Draco told me not to, he once told me to never bring myself to your level, Lucifer will have his with you."

* * *

><p>Ignoring the calls and chants of the people trying to catch up behind him, Draco quickly darts through the corridors heading to the dorm.<p>

"Draco come back!" Hermione yells trying her best to catch up to him.

He ignores her, darting through the halls and every student standing in his way.

"Slow down!" Pansy yells from behind them all as she catches up to Hermione who runs above every one else.

"Leave me alone!" Draco says stopping in anger.

He takes out his wand and aims it at the group of eight.

"Stupefy!" He yells, causing the attack to shoot at them, blowing them all back.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny yells just before the spell hits, blocking it.

"Bombarda!" Draco replies, causing them all to fly backward followed by an explosion.

Draco quickly disappears, leaving them to recollect themselves.

Hermione feels her heart skin as he moves out of view.

There is nothing left...it's not like she didn't know what he was doing.

As she feels her hope slip from her, she is met with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Ronald." She says.

"Not Ronald, Hermione, Harry." He says smiling as she turns around.

"We can still catch up to him. If we can save the world than we can save Draco...I can save Draco." Harry says with guilt.

"You're right. Everyone is injured, they can't continue," Hermione starts.

"But we can."

She grabs Harry's arm and begins to run toward the direction she last saw Draco in.

* * *

><p>Harry never agreed with the stair cases.<p>

They'd delayed him for so many things and they just delayed him for the most important thing.

Finally the two reach to dorm door.

It takes them even longer to get inside than it did to find the dorm itself.

Harry smiles as the two reach Draco's door, they made it and they may still have a chance.

Quickly, Hermione puts her hand on the knob and twists.

It won't open.

Hermione takes out her wand aiming at the door quickly yelling, "Confringo!"

That doesn't work.

She begins yelling it over and over again until Harry stops her.

"Mione, it won't work." He says shaking his head.

All of a sudden, the two hear what seems like someone or something standing on the table.

"Shut up! Yes it will! It will! It will! It will!"

Harry can see she is trying her best to keep her tears in, but some pour freely down her cheeks.

Yes, he'd called her a mudblood, yes, his aunt tortured her nearly killing her, his father was rude to her, his whole family was...but the key word is 'was'. He'd changed and no one could see that more than Hermione.

He wasn't lying, he was true to her, to every one and for that he deserved to be loved.

Her heart stops as she hears the sound of something falling and just hanging.

"Bombarda!" Harry yells causing the door to fly open.

Hermione runs inside but nearly falls back at the site.

Harry follows after Hermione feeling his heart stop as he sees Draco hanging from the ceiling.

"Draco!" He yells running toward him, fearing he is too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>** I will post the last chapter of my story and this will be complete. Now, I have an ending planned but if you want to have a say in it, vote on my pole because I can still change my mind. **

**Thank you for all your support, for those of you who left your feedback, i'm going to thank you in a PM, for those of you who also favourited or added me to their author's list, thank you, please feel free to leave your review tomorrow.**

**Remember, I own not what J.K.R does, but I thank her!**

**I pray the Holidays are going well for us all and God bless.**


	14. Life in Technicolour

"Death was always the easy way out Love." Narcissa says as she rubs her son's head while he lays in the hospital bed.

"But it's not the right way out." She continues, looking out of the window.

"But it is the easiest way out." Draco says in something lower than a whisper. Narcissa says noting in response to that, she only looks out of the window avoiding her sons gaze.

"Am I going to die? Is this why you've come back to talk to me? To save me, to make me repent or want to live?" Draco asks, turning to face his mother.

"That's exactly why I came, but no matter how much of a mother I am to you, I cannot make you change your mind. We cannot change solids, into liquids." Cissy says, sitting on his bed.

"Liquids can be turned to solids mother. Life isn't as it seems, life is not always perfect colour, we live life in technicolour. It's not what we want mother, and we can't fix that." Draco angrily replies.

"Would've you stayed alive long enough, you could've seen that life isn't always in Technicolour dear. You choose what you make out of it, and someone very well wants you to live to forgive them."

Draco looks down as she speaks.

"You can't mean Potter." He says quietly.

"I guess I can't, but love, that may not mean it's not him."

Cissy smiles, standing up and walking toward the door.

"This would've been our anniversary...most Black's get arranged marriages, I'm one of the few, who married for love. Your father is waiting for me, he's seen you already right? Please don't forget us, don't remember us coldly my son, I love you with all my heart and even though it was hard to tell at some points of his life, your Father loved you deeply."

She gives him a smile as she exits feeling her heart warm as he gives her a smile right black.

* * *

><p>Harry stands over Draco, clenching the doctor's reports in his hand.<p>

"He may not make it through the night..." He mutters as Helena steps into the room.

"I figured that, his neck is damaged pretty bad. He was also taking some type of drug to sustain his emotions so he wouldn't do something like this. The fact is though, he most likely over dosed and aside from Astoria, the drug led him to the noose." Helena says, crossing her arms.

"Is there nothing the doctors can do?" Harry asks.

"It's to late Harry, he doesn't have time left on this Earth. Death is probably the best thing for him." She replies turning around and leaving.

"Can he hear me?" Harry asks.

Helena nods before exiting the room completely.

"Listen you big idiot. I may have been a ass to you, but you can't blame me! Think of how you treated me like shit all my years at Hogwarts!"

He sits Draco up, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Please Draco, I love you and I need you! We can forget about Astoria, we have only one more year left then after that, we'll be free to do what we want and I swear...I'll never leave you."

Harry trembles as he sees Draco's solid features.

He isn't waking up.

Harry slowly places him down kissing is forehead.

* * *

><p>Everyone can agree Harry is different after Draco was proclaimed dead.<p>

Draco's body is buried and he himself is never heard of again.

Anyone would be able to see that the incident left Pansy and Blaise shaken and to this day, Pansy tells her half blood children about the young Malfoy.

Blaise would rather forget about the hardships he went through and would remember him kindly.

Helena felt a void in her heart when ever thinking of him. Living by herself, thinking of a long lost friend made her more than happy.

Neville and Luna Longbottom referred to him as a strange boy, but in the end, he was a good friend.

Ginny and Harry got married, and that's what Draco would've wanted, but that didn't mean there relationship was actually genuine.

Ron felt horrible for being mean to him during his last year and felt somewhat responsible for driving him to his death.

And me, Hermione? Well...sometimes I go to visit him, his grave at least. He is fun to talk to, especially when he sits and talks to me.

He'd never been a choice of guys I'd pick in my younger years, but he' d be an excellent brother, father, friend.

Often times, the two of us stroll in his old mansion, playing tunes on his father's old piano, making sure it's tuned.

I drag Helena around every once in a while since I know she gets lonely sometimes. Everyone else is to busy with family, but the two of us make time.

Draco is more than happy to keep us there, he loves company.

Every time I leave...I swear I see a girl there with him. He tells us that she is often out and about, and that she as well was caught in the same situation, and wears the title 'late'.

I swear though, she looks like my old potions master Severus Snape, but I never bring it up.

As I leave the house, I feel my heart warm as the two smile back at me, knowing I've never known Draco Malfoy, until I met, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and thank you so much for all of your reviews and support! If you have questions about the story, feel free to email me about it, above all...I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please stay tuned for my next story! This one was very angsty, but please trust that the next story will get straight to the point and Draco won't pass, in fact, this one or this next one is meant for both Harry and Draco so stay tuned for it.**

**Remember, I do not own what J.K. Rowling owns, but I thank her very much.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and please pray for those in need! One again thank you all so very much!**


	15. Life in Technicolour IIAlternative End

He'd seen this one before, it was all to familiar, where was he? He had committed suicide and died, right? Death meant he was free, he didn't have to worry anymore. Why did he have this feeling of pure regret though?

He wanted to die, he would be happy, he'd be with his family...but he felt so lonely. Where were they know, where was he? Alone in the darkness...that's the only way he could describe it.

His heart felt like it had been running a marathon, his stomach felt as if it was going to spill over, what was wrong with him?

As he begins to lose himself, he hears heavy foot steps behind him. He quickly turns around and spots his mother standing there looking sorrowful.

"You tried to kill yourself...you believed what many of us believed, what we all believed, Death is the easy way out...so where are we now?" She asks, coming clearer into view.

"I don't care mum, you don't understand but my life was horrible while I was alive. Anything is better than that, I was mocked, ridiculed...I watched the person I loved go with someone else and that person pestered me about it. Why wouldn't I want to die, are you here to get me to change my mind, or are you here to greet me on my way to hell, or is that just where dad and I are going?" Draco retorts with much more force than intended.

Narcissa stands there with her pale face, shaking her head fiercely.

"Your father and I are happy, we have found our peace and we died with each other, I've come to tell you that I don't want you to die alone. There is still someone...who wants you alive and it is your choice to come with me, or to walk away, walk back to life. You can take my hand Draco, and it'll all be forgotten and life will be but a memory or you can turn around and try to fix it."

The only person to ever know how close Draco was to taking her hand, was Draco but he stopped himself. He couldn't.

"What if..." He starts.

"What if my life is worse when I go back..."

"Than you've made a mistake."

"Do I have to go back?" Draco asks one more time.

"That is your choice to decide."

There is a great silence for a while. Both of the two stare at each other, Cissy watches curiously as Draco stirs and answer.

"If I come with you, I'll see dad...I'll tell him he didn't fail at being a father." Draco says.

"He already knows." Narcissa replies.

"Well," Draco starts nervously.

"Tell him I said hello."

* * *

><p>"Can he hear me?" Harry asks.<p>

Helena nods before exiting the room completely.

"Listen you big idiot. I may have been a ass to you, but you can't blame me! Think of how you treated me like shit all my years at Hogwarts!"

He sits Draco up, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Please Draco, I love you and I need you! We can forget about Astoria, we have only one more year left then after that, we'll be free to do what we want and I swear...I'll never leave you."

Harry trembles as he sees Draco's solid features.

He isn't waking up.

Harry slowly places him down, kissing his forehead.

Just as he brings his lips off of the pale head, he hears something breathe. It can't be Draco...could it be. Harry looks in shock as Draco lets out a large sigh and begins to move in his sleep.

"D..Draco...Draco!" Harry yells as the blond's gray eyes shoot open.

Draco feels as if he is going to die again seeing Harry sitting right next to him with eyes filled with tears. Draco's hands move toward his neck where he feels the bruise of the noose tied around him, he flinches as he feels the red soft and warm skin. It's permanent, a reminder.

His gaze turns back to Harry who quickly engulfs him in a hug letting his own tears flow freely.

"Harry! I'm sorry about everything!" Draco says as Harry crushes him by the hard embrace. He knew how it felt to be suffocated, but not out of love.

"Sorry...sorry!" Harry says getting off of him.

"Please Draco, don't ever do anything like that again...I thought I'd lost you, you have no idea what that could've done to me. I need a break from everything." Harry says, pulling Draco into a softer hug resting his head on his shoulder.

"Why do you love me Harry...I don't understand...I treated you like shit for all your time in Hogwarts, do you have an explanation?" Draco asks sighing for a bit.

"I love you because...you've never told me to do anything. I know it's hard to explain but you never commanded me. You never told me I was the chosen one, you never told me I had to save the world, you never told me I had to kill...You-Know...Voldemort! So, all those times you treated me like shit, all those times you insulted me, yelled at me, you made me happy. It meant you paid attention to me, I wanted to help you most of all. When ever you threw your best insult at me or my friends, I could see past that, and I could see someone who really needed help, you only had a rude way of showing it." Harry stops to take a breath.

"That's why you followed me in the bathroom that day, right?" Draco asks.

"That and many other reasons..." Harry replies. "Do you understand that fully?"

Draco pauses for a while thinking of an answer to that question. Harry laughs at the silence.

"Let me just do this instead, and then you should understand."

Harry breaks free from Draco and quickly pushes him on the bed quickly crawling on top of him. Before he has a chance to speak, Harry connects his lips to Draco's kissing him with a kiss that had years of longing.

He breaks free to rub his lips against the bruise circling his neck. Draco looks up with his eyes wide open as he hears Harry's heavy breathing.

Instead of ruining the moment by complaining about how they could be caught...Draco lies back and lets Harry do his bidding. The two couldn't deny they both wanted this moment and thank God, not Merlin, never Merlin...he'd call them a disgrace, but not God. He'd accept them anyway, so thank God, that they finally had it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Very <em>formal Harry, a meeting with the Minister himself, wizards usually don't get a lot of those." Draco says reading some mail.

Harry emerges from the bathroom looking as he normally does. Shaggy hair, pajamas still on and no glasses, basically blind.

Draco turns around in his chair with a surprised expression.

"The Minister is waiting for you, go! This is an excellent and well paying job, don't miss this dear." He yells angrily.

"I'm too tired, you've had tons of meeting with the Minister, so why are you surprised?" Harry asks, laying back down on the bed.

"Well for one I work in the Ministry, and secondly, it was a matter of time before 'Harry Potter' got promoted! This is amazing, it specifically says here that your paycheck will rise." Draco replies, still sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the master bed room, reading.

Harry looks at Draco from his blurry eyes. The two were so different, for all the time they'd lived together, not once did Draco ever wear anything other than black. He looked almost intimidating, but Harry could still see the red mark around his neck. He'd never forget what Draco had gone through but he'd try anything to make him forget.

"Tell me Draco, why we need a well paying job if you're...a billionaire." Harry says.

"Because, I want us to work for our fill Harry! Let's not get to lazy about life." Draco replies. "And for God's sake, get ready."

Harry laughs at Draco's frustration and tosses the blanket over his body.

"Tell the Minister I'm sick and we'll have to move this meeting to some other time." Harry commands.

Draco places the paper down and stands up, walking toward the bed moving the blanket and revealing his love's face.

"Alright then," He says leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I'll keep you to it."

* * *

><p><strong>NOW I KNOW you all liked that ending better. I did too, I mean it was short and sweet and it actually had a conclusion. So to clear confusion, Draco and Harry live together after they graduate Hogwarts. So, I hope you like this one better, if you liked the other ending better...well...it was a bit to sad for me. Remember, I don't own what J.K.R owns, which reminds me. NO SOPA. Anyway, please, please,please check out 'I won't tell them your name'! Anyway, goodnight to some of you, good morning to others, good afternoon.<strong>


End file.
